Kekonyolan Di Hari Minggu
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: Kehidupan para penghuni Mansion yang keren,tampan, unyu-unyu dan sebagainxa. Namun tingkat kewarasanxa sangat rendah bahkan jauh di bawah pasien RSJ. Bagaimana kisahnxa? Simak saja di fic ini. Don't forget to review
1. Kusaka Soujirou

~**Kekonyolan di Hari Minggu~**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti**

**730**

**Disclaimer : Bleach itu punya Om tite kubo,kalau punya saya udah lama si Tosen Koid(devil mode On)**

**Rated :T**

**Warning : OOC,Gajeness,full of humor,awal dan ahir yang tak nyambung,dan sebagainya, yang mau kasih Flame di persilahkan.**

**Enjoy my Fic...**

* * *

Hari minggu, merupakan hari yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh semua orang(termasuk Author), karena hari minggu itu merupakan hari orang pasti udah punya planning untuk hari minggu,seperti jalan-jalan,pergi ke pantai,pergi ke mall,dan sebagainya(Hisagi:Bukanya sama aja tuh?, Hikary:hehehe,beda kan hurufnya).Namun planing tersebut benar-benar berbeda untuk sekelompok cowok KerTes ini(Keren tapi Stress).

Pagi yang cerah, dimana-mana pagi itu harus dinikmati dengan Hikmat,tapi tidak di sini, karena di sini berisi orang-orang super jenius dengan IQ melebihi Einstein sekalipun, namun dengan tingkat kewarasan yang sangat rendah, bahkan lebih rendah dari para pasien RSJ sekalipun(dibantai-Para MA).Sebuah rumah yang di huni oleh 12 orang cowok keren, yaitu Hisagi,Kaien,Kusaka,Ichigo,Renji,Gin,Ggio,Kira,Iba,Ikkaku,Yumichika,dan di antara mereka berduabelas hanya Hitsugaya,dan Kira yang punya tingkat kewarasan lebih normal dari yang lainya. Gak percaya? Nih buktinya, langsung ke TKP!(Kaien:lah kog jadi OVJ?,Hikary:Gw fansnya hehehe).

**Flash back...**

Di pagi hari yang cerah,burung-burung berkicau,matahari bersinar dengan cerah,udara dingin yang menyejukkan -tiba

**DUAR!BLAR!**

Setelah bunyi ledakan tersebut,terdengar makian seorang cowok, yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, dengan Aura membunuh tingkat tinggi, bahkan bisa membuatanak kecil berhenti menangis,dan Aizen berhenti nari ballet(Lah apa hubunganya?).

"WOI!TIKUS GOT! LO MAU NGANCURIN RUMAH GW DODOL!" sorak seorang cowok berambut jabrik,Ungu kehitaman dengan tatoo 69 di pipi kirinya,Hisagi Shuuhei sekaligus pemilik rumah, dengan nada sangat gembira, ralat penuh dengan emosi.

"Siapa bilang, gw Cuma nyobain bazooka baru gw aja kog," kata seorang cowok berambut hitam, dengan matabewarna violet, alias pembuat keributan,Kusaka Soujirou

"Nyoba,sih nyoba, tapi jangan di **D.A.L.A.M. BEGO!" **kata Hisagi penuh penekanan

"Jadi dimana?"tanya Kusaka

"Lantai 4 sono!" kata Hisagi yang merasa sangat,amat dan paling terganggu.

Ya iyalah,siapa yang gak ngerasa terganggu saat asik-asiknya nonton film pocong dan lagi tegang-tegangnya,muncul dia tidak ada, keturunan atau gejala terkena penyakit jantung, kalau emang terbukti mungkin ia sudah Koid deh.

Kusaka yang di usir itu pun langsung menuju ke lantai 4, di perjalanan Kusaka yang phobia dengan cicak itu,langsung kambuh Phobianya karena kemunculan seekor cicak yang berukuran lebar 5 meter dan tinggi 2 meter,ralat hanya 5 cm x 2 cm kog,gak gede-gede sayangnya,yang namanya phobia itu tidak pandang bulu,ukuran,dan warna kulit,serta asal(Kog jadi sosiologi?).Tanpa peringatan, kembali Kusaka menembakkan Bazookanya dan...

**DUAR! ADUH!DUAR!OW!DUAR!BUSET!DUAR!WHAT THE HELL!DUAR!EMAK!**

Dalam waktu 5 detik, telah berkumpul 5 orang cowok keren, dengan tampang gembira, ralat lagi dengan tampang hanya menelan ludah.

"Kusa! Lo mau ngebunuh gw! Nembakin bazooka gitu!" kata seorang cowok berambut hitam keunguan,dengan mata bewarna hijau,Kaien Shiba

"Gak,siapa bilang,"kata Kusaka kembali membela diri

"Kusa! Ah elo, bolong kan Watermelon gw, jadi kayak donat neh!" kata seorang cowok berambut jabrik putih, dengan mata bewarna emerald,Hitsugaya Toushiro

"Sorry,gak sengaja," kata Kusaka

"Buset dah lo, kalo mau perang diluar sono, aduh.. padahal nih baju baru gw beli 2 tahun yang lalu," kata seorang cowok pecinta hal-hal indah,Ayasegawa Yumichika

"2 Tahun itu udah lama dodol!"kata Kusaka keki

"Kusa!,tega bener lo,liat nih jadi pisang hangus bakar,"kata seorang cowok berambut merah,Abarai Renji

"Sorry,Ren gak kelihatan tuh(ya iyalah,gak mungkin kelihatan kan)"

"Kusa,Ah elo padahal gw lagi enak-enakan nghayalin Ran-chan," kata seorang cowok berambut silver dengan muka musang yang selalu tersenyum, Ichimaru Gin(kog bisa? Gak pegel tuh?)

"Kan bisa lanjutin,"kata Kusaka langsung ngacir sebelum disiksa.

Penasaran kenapa bisa begini jadinya?

Nah begini ceritanya

Saat Kusaka nembak cicak yang ada di dinding tersebut, si cicak berhasil menghindar sebanyak 5 kali, jadi,tiap orang dapat jatah 1 peluru, adil kan(Author dibekuin Hyourinmarunya Kusaka).

Pada ahirnya Kusaka berhasil sampai di lantai 4, dan lagi-lagi tanpa memperhatikan sekitar,ia langsung menembakkan Bazookanya.

**DUAR!**

Sontak seluruh penghuni langsung budeg, lalu terdengar teriakan yang kompak,dan serentak dari seluruh Ruangan, (kecuali Ruangan Kira,Iba,Ikkaku,Ggio, karena mereka lagi shooping).

"**KUSAKA!"**

Pengen tau kenapa suara ledakanya 3 kali lipat lebih Dahsyat, karena speaker aktif Hisagi yang masih tertinggal di sana,nah itulah penyebabnya.

**End of Flash back...**

Sehingga sejak saat itu, Kusaka tidak di perbolehkan,untuk meniru atau melakukan adegan Pointblank secara life tersebut...

Masih belum percaya? Nah ini saya kasih contoh lagi, tapi di chapter depan, see u in the next chapter!

**TBC**

* * *

"YEY! I Am back, minna! Kali ini dengan fic stress,dan gaje berikutnya,"kata Hikary

"Woi,author! Selesain dulu satu-satu napa,lo bener-bener deh,kerjaan lo setengah-setengah!" comment Hisagi

"Tenang, lah itu."kata Hikary santai

"Dasar,"kata Hisagi sweatdrop

"Nah,nih fic bakalan di posting serempak dengan Promosi bagian ke 3,HORE!" kata Hikary sorak sorai gak jelas

"Minna,Read and Review please...!" kata semuanya


	2. Tangisan di tengah malam

~**Kekonyolan di Hari Minggu~**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti**

**730**

**Disclaimer : Bleach itu punya Om tite kubo,kalau punya saya udah lama si Tosen Koid(devil mode On)**

**Rated :T**

**Warning : OOC,Gajeness,full of humor,awal dan ahir yang tak nyambung,dan sebagainya, yang mau kasih Flame di persilahkan.**

**Enjoy my Fic...**

* * *

Masih belum percaya dengan contoh yanfg kemarin? Nah ini saya kasih contoh lagi

**Flash back...**

Di Ruang tamu, malam hari

"Hiks...Hiks..."

Terdengar suara tangisan yang sangat memilukan hati bagi siapa saja yang lagi malam ini hujan deras,dan petir terus menyambar-nyambar.

Malam itu Hisagi baru saja selesai nonton film Bloody Mary bareng Kaien,Kusaka dan Renji.

"Aduh,gawat!"kata Renji

"Eh,apaan?"tanya Kusaka bingung

"Itu,Hp gw ketinggalan di ruang tamu,"kata Renji

"Eh? Ambil aja kan beres,"kata Hisagi santai

"Temenin ya,"kata Renji

"Eh? Bego lo plihara di dini gak ada hantu kog,"kata Kaien

"Iya,tapi kemarin,gw denger dari si Ichigo,katanya dia jam 11 malam saat mau ke ruang tamu terdengar suara tangisan gitu,"kata Renji

"Alah,paling-paling hanya hayalan doang kog,"kata Hisagi santai

"Gimana kalau kita buktikan saja?"kata Kaien

"Boleh juga tuh, ayao,"kata Kusaka

Lalu mereka berempat pun keluar dari kamar Hisagi,dan menuju ke Ruang tamu,tiba-tiba

"Hiks..Hiks.."

Mereka berempat langsung merinding,mungkin inilah efek dari nonton film horor tengah malam.

"Hiks..Hiks..Huu..Huu.."

Suara tangisan kembali menelan ludah.

"Wah,kayaknya gw kebanyakan nonton film horror ya?kog malah denger suara orang nangis?"kata Hisagi berusaha bersikap Cool padahal dalem hati pengen teriak-teriak.

"Kita juga denger kog,"kata teman-temannya yang lain

"Tapi..siapa yang nangis malam-malam gini?"kata Kaien bingung

"Gw juga gak tau,"kata Kusaka

"Ya udah,his lo cek deh,"kata Renji

"Eh,apa?masa gw? Gk gw,"kata Hisagi

"Takut His?"kata Kaien nyengir

"Enak aja... siapa bilang,"kata Hisagi yang masih pura-pura berani

"Ya udah,lo cek deh,"kata Kusaka

Dengan perasaan gado-gado,Hisagi pun masuk ke ruang berusaha untuk tidak teriak saat suara tangisan itu semakin langkah berat, hisagi pun menghampiri orang-orang atau hantu atau mahluk apapun itu yang lagi nonton dalam keadaan -tiba ia langsung kaget saat kilat menyambar,dan tampaklah orang-orang tersebut,karena pencahayaan TV, orang-orang yang nonton tersebut semakin terlihat bergidik ngeri dan tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya.

"Loh,His?lo ngapain?" tanya seseorang dengan mata Kuning yang glow in the dark

Tanpa Countdown Hisagi langsung berteriak.

"**SETAN!"**

Hisagi langsung pingsan.

"Woi,His,Hisa?aduh kenapa lagi sih?"kata cowok itu yang diketahui bernama Ggio Vega

Teman-temanya yang berada di luar langsung masuk dan menghidupkan lampu sambil membawa bawa benda-benda yang bisa di gunakan,Kaien bawa stik kendo,Kusaka bawa Bazooka,Renji bawa mereka langsung masuk dan menghidupkan lampu dan-

"Lah?Kalian ngapain?"tanya Ggio cengo melihat teman-temanya yang bawa-bawa alat-alat perang tersebut

"Setanya mana?"kata Kusaka

"Eh,setan?"kata seorang cowok berambut blond pirang,Kira Izuru yang masih menyeka air matanya

"Lah,lo kenapa Kir?kog nangis?"tanya Renji cengo

"Siapa yang nangis?Ini gw sedih aja nonton film 'putri yang tertukar' "kata Kira

"Eh? Putri yang tertukar?!"Kata Kai,Kusa,Ren cengo

"Iya,nih, sedih banget,"kata Gin yang masih nangis

"Lah jadi...yang nangis-nangis tiap malam itu kalian?!"kata Kaien cengo

"Iya,"jawab mereka serempak

"Trus napa gelap-gelap gini?!"tanya Renji keki

"Hehehe biar ada kesan bioskop gitu,"kata Ggio nyengir

"**Dasar bego! Yang ada malah kayak kuburan angker bego!"**Sorak Kaien,Kusaka,dan Renji Emosi

**End Of Flash back...**

Nah sejak saat itu mereka tidak di perbolehkan menonton film sedih dalam keadaan gelap gulita.

Masih belum percaya? Oke saya kasih contoh lagi, tapi di chapter depan.

**TBC...**

* * *

"Yey! Saya balik lagi! Nah kali ini Update bareng dengan 3 cerita sekaligus,"kata Hikary bangga

"Gila lo author,masa sampai 3 sih?"kata Hisagi cengo

"Hehehe, gw gitu loh, nah mari kita lihat Reviewnya,"kata Hikary yang buka kotak review

"Ada dua orang neh, yang pertama Shuukai lover,katanya dia bingung tuh dari mana lo dapat tuh bazooka,"kata Kaien

"O itu dari Blackshopnya Urahara,kalau mau gw pesanin deh ntar,"kata Kusaka

"Lalu dari , wah gawat juga nih,"kata hisagi cengo

"Eh,emang kenapa Hisagi-kun?"kata Hikary bingung

"Ini masa dia ketawa sampai Roll On The Floor,"kata Hisagi lagi

"Wuih, keren bakat break dance tuh,"Kata Kusaka

"Wah,sabar ya Agatha-san,nanti saya suruh deh si Kusaka kerja sama dengan Milluki bikinin ruangan dengan kedap suara Full,"kata Hikary

"Eh? Baru denger gw ada ruangan yang kedap suara full?"kata Kaien cengo

"Hehehe, makasih ya Review dan ngeFavenya buat ShuKai Lover dan , nah nih Fic saya update bareng dengan Promosi Chapter 4 dan Jungle party! Nah Review lagi ya,"kata Hikary

"MINNA Read and Review plis!"Kata semuanya


	3. Hot weather make everyone crazy!

~**Kekonyolan di Hari Minggu~**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti**

**730**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Bleach itu punya Om tite kubo,kalau punya saya udah lama si Tosen Koid(devil mode On)**

**Rated :T**

**Warning : OOC,Gajeness,full of humor,awal dan ahir yang tak nyambung,dan sebagainya, yang mau kasih Flame di persilahkan.**

**Enjoy my Fic...**

* * *

Masih belum percaya juga dengan contoh yang kemarin? Nah ini saya kasih contoh lagi deh berhubung saya Auhor yang baik(di tampol). Langsung saja ke TKP!

**Flash Back**

Siang ini udara benar-benar dan sangat panas hingga mengalahkan api kemarahan zanpakutounya Sang kakek yang berumurjutaan abad,Yamamoto yaitu Buto Ijo! Maksudnya Ryuujin Jakka(Dipanggang Yamamoto dan Ryuujin Jakka karena menyebutkan mereka dengan sembarangan).Dan sepertinya udara panas ini juga membuat Author dan para chara bleach lainya, mengganggu Hitsugaya agar udara jadi dingin(Hemat listrik gitu,kan dinginya udah sama kayak AC).Aduh, kenapa saya malah menceritakan hal yang tidak penting? Ya sudah kembali lagi ke cerita.

Akibat dari suhu udara yang sangat ekstrim itu,tingkat kewarasan pun semakin menurun,kecuali Hisagi dan Kaien yang sudah biasa(wajar zanpakutou hisagi kan elemen angin,jadi bisa pengganti AC, kalau Kaien kan air dalam hukum game pokemon Air selalu menang melawan Api).Di hari yang sepanas itu Hisagi masih mampu untuk Jogging(Hebat ya),dan Kaien masih tetap asik membaca komik Shinchan,sambil Fb-an,Twitter-an,Sms-an,dan sebagainya(Gila! Berapa orang sih? Banyak bener aktivitasnya?).

"Kai,gak panas lo?"tanya Renji cengo,yang melihat kaien seperti di ruangan full AC, padahal listrik lagi padam.

"Gak tuh,yang penting dinginkan hati dan sucikan hati,"kata Kaien yang malah ngasih tips gak nyambung.

"Lah? Kog malah Hati?"tanya Renji cengo

"Semuanya tergantung dari hati,makanya mulailah sesuatunya dengan hati."komentar Kaien singkat,padat dan jelas.

"Kai,Kai, gaya lo -lama lo mirip sama mama dedeh,"kata Hisagi yang baru pulang dari jogging.

"Hehehe, gw kan fans nya. Eh,udah pulang lo,His?"tanya Kaien kaget melihat Hisagi yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Baru aja, lo kenapa,Ren?tampang lo kayak Gembel gitu?"kata Hisagi cengo melihat Renji yang benar-benar kayak gembel itu.

"Gimana gak,udaranya itu loh, panas banget!"gerutu Renji

"Kan ada AC,"kata Hisagi santai

"Aduh,yang jadi masalahnya lampunya-"

"Nii-san!Nii-san! Tolong ambilin batu Es!"Sorak Kusaka dari lantai 2

"Eh? Untuk apa?! Kan Lo ndiri bisa!"sorak Hisagi

"Aduh,gak bisa! Tolongin dong,"sorak Kusaka lagi

"Iya-iya bawel lo! Kai, bantuin gw,"kata Hisagi lalu menuju dapur

"Eh,iya,His,"kata Kaien menyusul Hisagi.

Renji masih cengo.

"Buset! Lah lo ngapain Kai?!"kata Hisagi cengo melihat Kaien yang berusaha ngangkat Kulkas.

"Aduh,lo gak liat,ngangkat Kulkas lah,"kata Kaien yang masih berusaha untuk mengangkat kulkas tersebut

"Aduh,Kai,Kai, gak segitunya juga kali. Ambil aja batu esnya napa,"kata Hisagi sweatdrop.

Lalu mereka langsung membawa sekarung batu es ke lantai 2.

"Woi,Kusa!"

"Nii-san sini,"kata Kusaka

Lalu mereka melanjutkan acara menggotong es tersebut,ke kamar Hitsugaya. Saat sampai Kusaka langsung cengo melihat Kaien dan Hisagi yang membawa sekarung batu es

"Loh,Hitsu,Lo kenapa?!"tanya Kaien melepaskan batu es tersebut dan..

"Woi! Inu! Sialan lo Woi!"sorak Hisagi yang terimpit Es-es tersebut

"Itu,Kai-nii,Hitsu kan gak tahan dengan udara panas,"kata Kusaka

"O..gitu, ya udah nih batu esnya,"kata Kaien

"Ano,Nii-san mana ya?"tanya Kusaka bingung

"Itu si Hisa tadi ke im-"kata Hitsugaya belum selesai dan langsung di potong oleh Kaien

"Iya juga,His! Hisa! Aduh kemana lagi tuh anak?!"kata Kaien kesal

"Hhh..hah..hah..hah.."Hisagi berhasil keluar dari himpitan batu-batu es tersebut

"Astaga lo dari mana aja sih?"kata Kaien

"Woi! Bego! Lo mau ngebunuh gw!"kata Hisagi emosi

"Eh,maksud lo?"kata Kaien cengo

"Itu masa lo main lepasin aja batu esnya, bego! Aduh,dingin banget,"kata Hisagi mengigil, lalu keluar kamar untuk ganti baju.

"Bingung deh gw sama adek gw yang satu itu,"kata Kaien makin bingung

"Ano,Kai, wajar aja Hisa ngamuk gitu. Lo nya juga sih,"kata Hitsugaya

"Lah maksud lo?"

"Itu, masa lo lepasin aja batu esnya,makanya dari tadi tuh si Hisa udah sorak-sorai karena keimpit batu Es,"kata Hitsugaya

"Eh,kog bisa?"kata Kaien cengo

"Ya bisalah, baka! Berat tau, tuh batu es,"kata Hisagi yang baru balik.

"Hehehe,sorry His,"kata Kaien nyengir

"Nah,ayo keluarkan batu esnya,"kata Kusaka semangat 45

Lalu Kusaka dan Kaien dengan semangat 45 langsung mengeluarkan batu es tersebut dan menumpahkan ke Hitsu yang yang melihat langsung cengo

"Woi! Lo mau ngebunuh si Hitsu?!"kata Hisagi cengo

"Eh,maksudnya?"Kata Kusaka bingung

"Itu,aduh, napa malah si Hitsu yang lo kubur hidup-hidup pake batu es?!"kata Hisagi yang berusaha menarik Hitsugaya dari tumpukan es-es tersebut.

"Aduh, Thanks ya,His gw pikir gw bakalan koid dah,"kata Hitsugaya

"Sorry,Hit terlalu semangat,"kata Kaien tanpa dosa

"Iya,lagian kan lo ndiri yang bilang panas banget,"kata Kusaka tanpa m,erasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Panas sih iya,tapi gak perlu dikubur segala kan,"kata Hitsugaya keki.

"Hhh ya udah, bentar gw potongin semangka deh,"kata Hisagi

"Sekarang aja,His, cepetan ya,"kata hitsugaya dengan tampang polos

'Lo pikir gw pembantu! Sialan lo!'umpat Hisagi lalu turun ke bawah.

"Kai-nii gak panas?"kata Kusaka bingung

"Gak tuh,gw kan udah pasang AC di hati,"kata Kaien yang makin ngelantur itu,dan entah kenapa Kusaka pun nanya dengan begonya

"Emang di tubuh ada listrik atau tempat colokan ya?"kata Kusaka polos

"Aduh,Kusa,Kusa,"kata Hitsugaya menepuk jidatnya

"Eh,ada apa ,Hit?"tanya Kusaka

"Bego lo plihara! Mana mungkin AC di pasang di hati!"kata Hitsugaya

"Ya,gw tau. Tapi mungkin aja ada cara kayak gitu,"kata Kusaka nyengir

Hitsugaya hanya geleng-geleng melihat kepolosan sahabatnya yang sangat berlebihan atau lebih cocok disebut dengan kata-kata Lemot ini(Dibankai-Kusaka karena dibilang lemot).

"Buset dah lo,Bon!"teriak Hisagi di bawah

"Aduh ada apa lagi ya?"kata Kusaka bingung

"Gak tau juga,ya udah gw liat dulu bentar,"kata Kaien lalu ke bawah menghampiri Hisagi.

"Ada apa ,His?"tanya Kaien

"Itu,noh lo liat aja ndiri..."kata Hisagi Jawdrop

Saaat melihat hal tersebut Kaien langsung ikutan Jawdrop.

"Buset! Napa tuh buah lo bekuin?"tanya Kaien cengo

"Hehehehe,kreatif kan,"kata Renji yang lagi mengambil pisang beku dari Kulkas(Nah disini listriknya sudah hidup,jadi jangan ada yang bingung lagi,kecepatan untuk memebekukan benda setara dengan kekuatan Hyourinmaru Hitsugaya dan Kusaka).

"Kreatif jidat lo!"kata Kaien melempar Renji dengan durian beku(Ingat durianya masih beserta kulitnya loh,nah jelas kan betapa pemalas nya mereka,masa durian langsung dimasukin aja tanpa dikuliti?).

"Adoh!sakit bego!"kata Renji meringis

"Kai,ah elo,ntar kalo dia tambah bego gimana,"kata Hisagi

"Shu..lo emang ba-,"

"Mendingan lo pakai, kelapa aja,sayang tuh duriannya,"sambung Hisagi

Renji langsung ngacir sebelum dilempar Kelapa.

"Ya udah,trus suikanya mana?"tanya Kaien

"Nih,dy bentar gw potong dulu,"kata Hisagi menghidupkan chainsawnya.

"Gila,Lo His! Emang segede apa sih suikanya? Masa pake itu,pake p[isau aja kan cukup,His,"kata Kaien sweatdrop

"Jadi pake ini?"kata Hisagi mengeluarkan Pisau atau lebih tepatnya Zanpakutounya

"Woi,tunggu dulu! Ah elo Overracting lo,maksud gw pisau biasa aja,His,"kata Kaien

"O,jadi pake ini?"kata Hisagi ngeluari cutter

Kaien hanya menepuk jidat melihat kelakuan adik tercintanya ini(?)

"Aduh,His,His serius dikit napa,pake pisau dapur dong!"kata Kaien keki

"Oke deh,"kata Hisagi lalu mulai memotong suika-suika tersebut.

"His,Hisa,"

"Apa lagi,Kai,"Kata Hisagi yang lagi menyiksa atau lebih tepatnya memotong suika-suika malang tersebut.

"Srius bener dah lo,kayak mau ngehukum koruptor aja,"kata Kaien merinding

"Eh,maksud lo?"kata hisagi bingung

"Itu,bernafsu bener lo nyiksa tuh suika-suika,"kata Kaien

"Hehehehe,"Hisagi hanya nyengir.

Setelah itu mereka langsung membawa suika-suika tersebut ke kamar Hitsugaya.

"Wa!Suika!"sorak Hitsugaya yang seperti orang jutaan abad tidak makan suika

"Buset!Hitsu! aduh sabaran dikit na-Hwa!Kai!Kusa tolongin gw,"kata Hisagi yang kabur dengan suika-suika tersebut dan Hitsugaya yang masih mengejar dengan kecepatan 9999 km/sec.

"Hitsu,aduh sabar dulu dong,"kata Kusaka yang berhasil menahan Hitsugaya untuk ikut serta memakan Nii-san tersayangnya itu.

"Nih,suikanya,"kata hisagi meletakkan suika tersebut lalu mundur 10000 langkah.

"Wa! SUIKA!"kata Hitsugaya yang langsung menyambar suika-suika tak berdosa tersebut.

"Buset dah elo,Hit. Ngeri gw,"kata Kaien merinding

"Iya nih,kayak orang jutaan abad gak makan aja,"kata Kusaka jawdrop.

"Masih mending,gw makan pisang beku,"kata Renji yang makan pisang sekulit-kulitnya

"Woi,lo malah lebih ngeri lagi! Masa kulitnya juga lo makan!"kata Hisagi Jawdrop

"Hehehehe. Enak loh, apalagi kalau ditambah dengan Sate atau bakso,"kata Renji dengan tampang innocent

Hisagi,Kaien,dan Kusaka langsung serasa pengen muntah.

**End Of Flash back...**

Nah,sejak saat itu,mereka dilarang untuk makan dengan cara yang ekstrim dan dianjurkan untuk mencuci buah-buahan dengan mama lemon(lah apa hubunganya?)

Masih belum percaya juga? Oke saya kasih lagi contoh,tapi di chapter depan...

**TBC**

* * *

"Yey!Ayam saya balik!Yey!"teriak Hikary gak nyambung

"Lah,lo napa lagi Author,emang lo plihara ayam?"tanya Kaien cengo

"Hehehe rencana itu,emang lo mau nolongin?"kata Hikary dengan tampang innocent

"Gak,makasih,"koment Kaien singkat,padat dan jelas.

"Nah,mari kita buka kotak Review,"kata Kusaka yang ngambil kotak amal di mesjid

"Woi,Kusa,itu mah kotak amal! Ah elo cepat balikin tuh kotak!"kata Hikary

"Aye-aye sir!"kata Kusaka ngacir

"Nah,mari kita lihat,Review yang pertama dari..**Shuukai lover **Hehehe kreatifkan,saya memang berencana untuk membuat fic horror/humor atau hurt/comfort/humor,Hisagi mah emang kayak gitu,dikit-dikit imej mulu,oya fanfic life is like aboatnya kapan updatenya neh? Saya kan juga penggemar ShuuKai,"kata Hikary

"Lalu dari **winter aoisakura,**yoroshiku juga Aoi-san. Wah untung aja ya, nih fic ngehibur, saya pikir mah overracting,overreacting atau lebay ,gila udah baca semua? Hebat! Saya aja belum kog,"kata Kusaka yang muncul ntah dari mana

"Lah,Kusa cepat bener,"kata Kaien cengo

"Spirit gitu,wah Hikary-san katanya dia suka tuh baca fanfic lo,katanya seru pas baca,"sambung Kusaka

"Wah!Syukurlah(sembahsujud) padahal humor di fic saya banyak gak mutu, menurut saya dan masih banyak bangetttt mistypo,dan kesalahan dalam EYD maklum saya kan bukan fans nya EYD(di bankai guru bahasa Indonesia)"kata Hikary nangis lebay

"Wah, makasih ya,Aoi-san udah prihatin banget sama nasib saya,jadi terharu,"kata Kusaka ikutan nangis lebay

"Aduh,napa pada nangis. Ah ,kayak film-film sinetron aja,Lagian kapan selesai reviewnya neh,kalau dari tadi kalian nangis mulu,"kata Kaien keki

"Iya, kita terharu dodol!"kata Hikary dan Kusaka serempak lalu nangis bareng

"Aduh,gara-gara baboon neh,jadi Alone aja gw,"kata Kaien menyudut

"Lah,Kaien-kun lo ngapain disitu? Mainpetak umpet?"kata hikary cengo

"Ya gak lah,gw berduka cita neh,sama kembaran gw. Yang dari tadi mual-mual mulu,"kata Kaien

"Wah,jangan-jangan dia Ham-Bletak!"Kusaka langsung tepar karena di lempar penggorengan oleh Kaien

"Aduh,Kai,Lo sadis bener,berarti bener yah,apa yang dibilang Ruki,di fanfic schattered memories,kalau elo itu.."

"Udah,udah napa jadi malah gossipin gw,lanjut deh,"

"Eh iya, beruntung banget deh,Ooo si Ichi lagi nolongin bapaknya untuk bantu pasien yang ketelan Jam weker,"kata hikary

"Eh! Buset! Gimana caranya! Ah elo,alasan lo gak logis,napa gak lo bilang aja sekalian,ketelan laptop,"kata Kaien keki

"Aduh,Kaien-kun kalau ketelan jam weker ada gunanya toh,kan bisa bunyi otomatis,kalau ketelan laptop mah gak ada gunanya! Emang ada jantung atau hati atau usus bisa browsing?! Bego tuh dimusnahin jangan ya buat Aoi-san atas Reviewnya, dan silahkan review kembali ya,Arigatou,Hontouni Arigatou,"kata Hikary membungkuk hormat

"Lalu dari ** ,**ya begitulah Agatha-san, mereka kan lebay banget, jadi gak usah heran deh,Tenang aja di chapter ini Hitsugaya saya munculin kog, dan juga saya berencana membuat fic tentang si hitsu cuma pairnya masih mikirin,"kata Hikary

"Cocoknya itu HitsuRuki,kan sama-sama cebol tuh,trus bisa jadi tuyul deh,"kata Kaien

"Enak aja lo bilang gitu! Gw bekuin juga lo,Kai!"kata Hitsugaya yang muncul tiba-tiba

"Emang menurut gw sih,emang cocok HitsuRuki dari pada hitsuHina,habisnya si Hinamori itu lemot-lemot gimana gitu,"comment Kusaka

"Kusaka,lo.."kata Hitsugaya mendeathglare Kusaka

"Apa? Zanpakutou kita kan satu1 gak mungkin dong perang dengan diri sendiri,"kata Kusaka nyengir

"Dasar!"

" Nah jadi Agatha-san bisa kasih solusi gak? Makasih banyak udah Review,"kata Hikary

"MINNA!REVIEW PLISSS!" kata semuanya


	4. Hantuhantuan

~**Kekonyolan di Hari Minggu~**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti**

**730**

**Disclaimer : Bleach itu punya Om tite kubo,kalau punya saya udah lama si Tosen Koid(devil mode On)**

**Rated :T**

**Warning : OOC,Gajeness,full of humor,awal dan ahir yang tak nyambung,dan sebagainya, yang mau kasih Flame di persilahkan.**

**Enjoy my Fic...**

* * *

Wah,bingung deh saya,masih pada belum percaya juga,Oke karena saya baik hati,rajin menabung,dan patuh pada orang tua(menurut saya haha-ditampol),jadi saya kasih contoh lagi.

**Flash Back...**

Malam hari...

Ikkaku,Gin,Yumichika,danIchigo berniat untuk menganggu orang serumah dengan main hantu-hantuan.

* * *

**Target Pertama: Abarai Renji**

Renji yang lagi asik-asiknya dengar musik sampai goyang ngebor dan nari ballet(dibankai)kaget karena tiba-tiba lampu kamarnya hidup-nyala-hidup-nyala dan seterusnya.

"Aduh,nih lampu kenapa lagi sih?"gerutu Renji kesal

Lalu ia pun mulai mencari Hp-nya yang entah berada di mana -tiba lampu langsung mati,sehingga mendadak gelap gurita eh maksud saya gelap gulita.

"Aduh,nih Hp sialan kemana lagi?!"gerutu Renji

"Mas..nih Hpnya..."kata seseorang memberikan Hp tersebut

"Eh,iya makas-Hwa!Dra-dra-dra-dra-dracula!"Sorak Renji Histeris lalu pingsan di tempat

Lampu kembali hidup dan..

"Wahahaha dasar baboon bego!"kata Ichigo ketawa ngakak

"Iya,nih hebat lo Gin,"kata Ikkaku

Gin hanya senyum.

Nah jadi tau kan siapa yang jadi Dracula? Tepat sekali Gin Ichimaru! Apalagi diakan udah mirip banget dengan Dracula,,ditambah lagi dengan mantel hitam dan gigi taring palsu,perfect banget deh!(DI cincang Gin).

"Mission Succes!"kata mereka lalu keluar kamar

* * *

**Target ke 2:Ggio Vega**

Ggio lagi asik main fb dilaptopnya,dan lagi asik-asiknya chattingan dengan pacar tercinta aka Soifon(Dibankai Soifon).Nah,tiba-tiba lampu mulai berdisko lagi,alias hidup-mati-hidup-mati-hidup-mati,dan kayaknya dia gak terpengaruh tuh,meskipun ada sesosok mahluk yang mulai mendekatinya.

"..Lagi asik ya,mas.."

"Iya,liat deh,manis kan pacar gw,"kata Ggio yang dengan begonya malah promosi ke susterngesot itu

"..."Untuk beberapa saat sosok suster ngesot itu terdiam

'Napa dia malah Promosi pacar?'

"Lalu ini foto gw,sama pacar gw pas di pant-HWA!"ggio baru nyadar sosok di sebelahnya itu adalah suster ngesot.

Maka tanpa Babibu dan count down ia langsung melompat keluar dari Jendela dan-BYUR!

"Wahahaha,dasar bego! Malah promosi,ke hantu lagi,"kata Ikkaku yang masih ketawa ngakak

"Dasar mahluk-mahluk bego!"kata Yumichika

Nah tau kan siapa yang jadi Suster ngesot? Ya dialah Ayasegawa Yumichika(Dicincang Yumichika)

"Mission Succes!"kata mereka lalu keluar kamar

* * *

**Target ke 3:Kira Izuru**

Kira lagi asik membersihkan kamarnya,sehingga tidak menyadari sesosok mahluk yang berada di kamarnya itu.

"Woi!Jeruk purut! Ah,elo bikin kotor aja! Cepat bersihin!"kata Kira yang langsung ngelempar sapu ke arah hantu jeruk purut aka Ichigo

'Lah,kog malah disuruh bersih-bersih?'Kata Ichigo cengo

"Masih diam aja,lo ayo cepetan!"sorak Kira emosi

"Kira,gw lupa balikin buku Lo-HWA!Hantu jeruk Purut!"Sorak Iba

"Eh,Jadi...HWA!"Kira langsung ngacir bareng Iba

"Dasar!Lola bener sih?!"gerutu Ichigo keki

"Udah yang penting mission Succes!"kata Ikkaku

* * *

**Target ke 4:Hitsugaya Toushiro**

Hitsugaya lagi asik-asiknya tidur,saat Ikkaku masuk.

"Aduh,gak tega bangunin orang tidur,"bisik Ikkaku

"Udah,bangunin aja deh,"kata Ichigo

Lalu Ikkaku aka Tuyul pun menepuk pundak Hitsugaya.

"Aduh,ada apa sih?"kata Hitsugaya yang masih setengah sadar

"Lo tau gak,gw siapa?"

"Ya tau lah,Tuyul kan,nah gw mau tidur lagi,kay,"kata Hitsugaya lalu tidur

Ichigo,Yumichika,Gin yang melihat hanya cengo,sedang ikkaku merasa keki

"Woi,bangun woi!"

"Aduh ada pa lagi sih tuyul!eh,jadi lo bener-bener tuyul?"tanya Hitsugaya dengan tampang Innocence

"Jadi lo pikir apa?"

"Berarti...HWA!Bapak Tuyul!"sorak Hitsugaya lalu ngacir ke luar kamar

"Dasar pinter-pinter tapi bloon!"maki Ikkaku

"Yey!Mission Succes!"

* * *

**Target ke 5:Kusaka Soujirou**

Kusaka lagi asik-asiknya main gitar hingga tiba-tiba lampu mulai berdisko lagi.

"Woi! Lampu sialan! Kalau mau mati mati aja! Bawel lo!"kata Kusaka keki

Lalu lampu itu langsung mati.

"Aduh,mati beneran lagi,Hp gw mana lagi ya?Kog bisa mati sih? Jangan-jangan gara-gara si Baboon lupa bayar listrik lagi?!"kata Kusaka keki lalu mulai mencari Hpnya tiba-tiba

"Nih,mas Hp-nya,"

"Eh,iya makas-.."Kusaka langsung terdiam

'Ini perasaan gw aja,kan?iya gak mungkin lah ada jeruk purut disini,paling-paling Cuma jeruk mandarin,tapi,eh apaan neh...'Kata Kusaka sambil melihat sesuatu berlendir di langsung menelan ludah.

COUNT DOWN

3

.

.

2

.

.

1

.

0

"HWA! Setan beneran!"Sorak Kusaka lalu langsung berdiri dan melempar gitarnya yang sukses mengenai jidat Ichigo yang malang,Lalu ngacir.

"Aduh...Sial sakit baka no nezumi!"umpat Ichigo yang mengelus jidatnya yang benjol segede bola Kasti.

"Wahahaha,enak Chi?"

"Hehehe Enak,rasa Stobery!"kata Ichigo kesal

"Yey,Mission Succes!"sorak mereka

* * *

**Target ke 5:Shiba Kaien**

Kaien lagi asik-asiknya SMSan bareng Kiyone,keadaan kamarnya memang gelap -tiba lampu hidup

"Woi! Napa nih lampu malah hidup!"kata Kaien keki

Yumichika hanya sweatdrop'aneh,perasaan ini pertama kalinya ada yang ngamuk karena lampu dihidupin,'kata Yumichika

"Woi!Hisa!Kusa! gak lucu ah,udah matiin lampunya bego! Atau gw bogem juga lo!"kata Kaien yang masih memperhatikan layar Hpnya.

Kusaka yang lewat langsung cengo

"Kai-nii! Be-be-belakang lo!"sorak Kusaka

"Apaan sih kusa-KA!HWA! Suster Keramas!"sorak Kaien ngacir keluar

"Dasar,emang gw apaan? Masa di bilang suster keramas!"kata Yumichika keki

Yang lain hanya ketawa

"Oke,Mission Succes!"

Di Ruang tamu

Hisagi lagi asik nonton film Drama Korea yang judulnya FullHouse,minem dari Yumichika(Dasar gak modal-Dibankai Hisagi).Saat Lagi tegang-tegangnya di Episode terahir tiba-tiba

BYUR!

"Buset! Apaan tuh?Siapa sih atlet renang yang nyebur malam-malam?aneh-aneh aja deh,"kata Hisagi yang masih asik nonton

"Hisagi!"

"Loh,Kira,Iba ada apaan?"tanya Hisagi cengo

"Itu, di kamar gw muncul jeruk pu-"

"HWA!Nii-san!"Sorak Kusaka yang langsung memeluk Hisagi

"Aduh,Kusa lo kenapa lagi sih?"

"Itu,di kamar gw ada Jeruk Purut,"

"Eh,sejak kapan lo nanam jeruk purut di kamar?"kata Hisagi yang belum connect,wajar dia lagi asik nonton drama Korea tiba-tiba udah ada yang ganggu

"Aduh,Nii-san! Bukan buahnya! Tapi Hantunya!"sorak Kusaka keki dengan sikap Nii-sanya yang kadang-kadang(atau lebih sering) Lola itu.

"Ooo gitu,terus?"tanya Hisagi yang kembali asik dengan drama korea tersebut

"Hwa!HISA!"Sorak Kaien,dan Hitsugaya

"Eh,Kai,Hitsu ada apa?O jeruk purut lagi? Bingung gw sejak kapan semua orang suka jeruk pur-BUAK!" Kusaka langsung ngelempar kepala Nii-sanya pake Gitar,yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Ah! Nii-san kita serius neh seri-Hwa!Dokter keramas!"Sorak Kusaka saat melihat Ggio yang basah kuyup

"Doktor keramas jidat lo!"kata Ggio keki

"Eh,Elo Gi,aduh ngapain lo malam-malam pake acara mandi lagi?"tanya Kaien cengo

"Enak aja siapa yang mandi bego! Gw lompat dari atas,karena tiba-tiba di kamar gw muncul suster ngesot!"kata Ggio histeris

"Heeh?Suster ngesot?"tanya Hisagi cengo

"Lo masih mending,di kamar gw suster keramas!"kata Kaien

"Di kamar gw bapak tuyul!"kata Hitsugaya

"Di kamar gw dracula,"kata Renji yang muncul tiba-tiba

"Eh...Kenapa jadi istana setan gini? Kan hallowen masih lama,"kata Hisagi cengo

"Mana gua tau, lo hadepin deh,"kata Kaien memelas

"Hhh dasar,kelewat deh,padahal lagi asyik-asyiknya,ya udah gw ke kamar,"kata Hisagi lalu menuju ke kamarnya

Semuanya langsung cengo

* * *

**Target terahir:Hisagi Shuuhei**

"Gimana kalau kita lakuin barengan?"usul Ichigo

"Boleh juga tuh,"kata Ikkaku

Lalu mereka semua langsung masuk ke kamar Hisagi yang gelap gulita itu.

"(Kog gellap ya?)"bisik Yumichika

"(Gak tau apa dia udah tidur?)"bisik Ichigoi

"(gak mungkin,tuh dy lagi nonton)"bisik Ikkaku

Lalu mereka pun menghampiri Hisagi

"Eh,ada tamu ya,mau ikutan nonton?"tanya Hisagi yang masih asik nonton itu

"Nonton apaan mas?"tanya suster ngesot aka Yumichika

"O ini hanya SAW 4 kog,"

"Gak takut mas nonton gelap-gelap gini?"tanya Jeruk purut aka Ichigo

"Gak kog,untuk apa takut,"kata Hisagi lagi

"Mas,boleh saya hidupin lampunya?" tanya Tuyul alias Ikkaku

"Boleh,silahkan,"

Mereka hanya tersenyum , gak bisa membayangkan melihat Hisagi yang ketakutan setengah Gin pun menghidupkan lampu dan...

"HWA!"Kali ini giliran Ichigo and the gank yang bersorak

"Ada apa,Mas?"tanya Hisagi dengan tampang matanya mengalir darah,lalusaat nyengir terlihat taring-taring tajam,dan satu lagi yang bikin mereka Histeris,saat Hisagi mengiris jarinya sendiri.

Sontak mereka langsung keluar kamar dengan keadaaan histeris.

Hisagi hanya ketawa ngakak.

"Makanya jadi orang jangan jahil,"kata Hisagi lalu mencuci muka bekas darah,dan ternyata darah tersebut hanyalah zat pewarna yang sengaja digunaka saat terkena cairan seperti obat mata maka akan terlihat seperti yang ia iris tentu saja bukan tangan melainkan hanya kulit sarung tangan yang dia beli entah dari mana,setelah itu melepaskan gigi taring tersebut.

"Wah,padahal gw pengen make pas besok gw beli lagi,"kata Hisagi nyengir.

Di luar

"Kog bisa gitu?"tanya Ichigo cengo, jantungnya serasa mau copot

"Ntahlah,gila banget deh,humornya berlebihan,"kata Ikkaku

"Hiii kapok gw,main setan-setanan,"kata Yumichika

"Gw juga kapok!"kata Gin yang masihberkeringat dingin

"**Mission Failed!"**

**End Of Flash back...**

Nah,sejak saat itu mereka kapok untuk main setan-setanan lagi,dan mereka memperbanyak beribadah dari pada main setan-setanan.

Masih belum percaya juga? Oke saya kasih lagi contoh,tapi di chapter depan...

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

"Wah Hisagi emang keren,"kata Hikary yang lagi nonton Hisagi Amv,Elite

"Ya iyalah,"kata Hisagi bangga

"Tapi,kenapa pas lawan Findor lo gak pake shikai dari awal?"tanya Hikary

"Ya nanti dia koid duluan,kan gak seru,"kata Hisagi

"Tapi gw prihatin sama nasib lo pas di episode 303 itu loh,yang pas episode tahunbaru,dan tanding kartu,lo sampai 2 kali keluar dari game,jujur gw ketawa ngakak pas ngelihat lo kena kidounya kira itu,"kata Hikary yang ketawa gak jelas

"Ah,sialan lo author!"kata Hisagi keki

"Tapi pas di episode 46 lo berani juga ya,ngadepin tuh hollow sendirian,sama yang di episode 209,jelas bener deh setia kawannya,kagum deh gw sama lo,"kata Hikary

"Lo berlebihan,author,"kata Hisagi blushing

"Aduh,maunya gw potret pas lo blushing gini,imut banget!"kata Hikary sorak sorai

"Dasar.."

"Eh,sorry Minna!I`m back,saya balik lagi~~~~"kata Hikary

"Author lo tega bener nyiksa gw?"kata Ichigo yang memegang kepalanya yang di perban kayak mumi

"Hwa!Jeruk mumi!"Sorak Hikary,Kaien dan Kusaka

"Enak aja lo bilang,Gw libas juga lo!"kata Ichigo keki

"Udah,udah mari kita buka kotak amal,eh maksud gw kotak Review!"kata Hisagi semangat 45

"Semangat bener lo,His?"kata Kaien cengo

"Hehehe yang pertama dari **ShuuKai lover,** ya begitulah untung ada saya ya gak,kalau gak mungkin si Hitsu udah Koid.O renji mah,emang udah lama hobi nyampur-nyampur begitu Cuma baru aja keungkap,"kata Kusaka

"Lalu dari **MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon,**Ghila panjang amat namanya. O HitsuRuki,ya sudah karena ini request saya relain tapi kalau kenyataan jangan harap!"kata Kaien berpai-api

"Lo napa lagi Kai?berapi-api gitu?Aneh gw lama-lama,waktu itu di review Promosi 5 lo yang ngajarin Ruki nari-nari,nah entar apa lagi yang lo ajarin main Api? Lagian zanpakutou lo kan tipe air?"tanya Hisagi cengo

"Ah,elo, mungkin kan berair-air?"kata Kaien keki

"Mungkin aja gw aja berangin-angin,"kata Hisagi

"Dan gw beres-es,"kata Kusaka yang gak nyambung

"Lo pikir jualan? Atau musim panas?!"kata Kaien keki

"Udah,udah lalu o tenang saja Kepala si renji itu jauh lebih kuat,sebenarnya ada yang lupa si Author ini bilang,bahwa setelah durianya di lempar,durianya langsung belah hebatkan,"kata Ichigo antusias

"Lalu dari **winter aoisakura,**wah terharu gw,"kata Hisagi yang malah nangis bombay

"Lah,lo napa lagi?"kata Hikary cengo

"Gw dibilang keren untuk jadi kakak,"kata Hisagi yang masih nangis lebay

"Udah,udah biasa aja lo,His,"kata Kaien keki

"O sekali lagi tenang saja Renji memang serbabisa,jangankan pisang beku,pohon pisang saja bisa kog di makan,"kata Hikary

"Eh,makasih gw kawai ya pas makan semangka? Wah makasih,kalau Aoi-chan mau ngirim saya terima dengan iklas,"kata Hitsugaya yang muncul entah dari mana dengan senyum Innocent.

Para Kru langsung nosebleed dan banyak yang tepar dimana-mana.

"Tenang aja,rencana saya mau pake Kazeshini sayang di larang Author karena terlalu brutal kalau pakai pisau biasa ribet deh,Wah makasih udah ngefans sama saya,hehe saya emang keren kog,"kata Hisagi yang makin G-R

"G-R lo landak!"Sorak semuanya

"Wah,makasih Aoi-chan udah mau prihatin sama saya,makasih udah ngefans sama kami semua,"kata Kaien

"O,tenang aja nih saya muncul,sorry yang sebelumnya saya sibuk bantuin bapak saya yang bego itu,masa dia mau pake zangetasu untuk operasi?Gila kan!"kata Ichigo

"OO Fb saya ketik aja, Leonard_bravery .

Tapi jangan kaget ini fb saya yang baru,yang lama saya lupa password dan emailnya hahaha(ditampol).Sama-sama makasih udah mau mereview,dan makasih atas Hontou ni arigatou!"kata Hikary

"Nah,sekian fic ini makasih buat yang udah mau ngereview! Bagi yang mau nyumbangin ide boleh kog!"kata Hisagi

"MINNA READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!"


	5. Kapok jadi Stalker!

~**Kekonyolan di Hari Minggu~**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti**

**730**

**Disclaimer : Bleach itu punya Om tite kubo,kalau punya saya udah lama si Tosen Koid(devil mode On)**

**Rated :T**

**Warning : OOC,Gajeness,full of humor,awal dan ahir yang tak nyambung,dan sebagainya, yang mau kasih Flame di persilahkan.**

**Enjoy my Fic...**

* * *

Wah,bingung deh saya,masih juga pada belum percaya saya lagi berbaik hati,jadi saya kasih contoh lagi.

**Flash back..**

Karena keberhasilan Hisagi sebagai Informan rahasia dan ahli stalker,maka dia di juluki sebagai Master Informan!Tapi reader pasti bingung,kenapa dia mau-maunya jadi stalker gini?nah saya kasih readers!bayangkan! Sebuah informasi yang kecil aja di hargai sebesar Rp.150.000(seperti,Nama,Tetala),lalu yang menengah alias(Alamat,Hobi) dihargai sebesar Rp.400.000,belum lagi kalau informasi yang bersifat pribadi (Seperti Makes,Mikes,Warkes, Cita-cita,nomor Hp,alamat e-mail,alamat ,dan hal-hal pribadi lainya)bisa dihargai hingga Rp.850.000! bayangkan siapa yang gak mau.

Atau ada juga paket Sederhana(seperti:Nama,Alamat,tetala),paket sedang(seperti:Nama,Alamat,tetala,Hobi,Warkes,Mikes,Makes) atau Paket komplit!(Seluruh biodata,dan request pemesan beserta foto).Gila kan?Untuk tarif paket sederhana cukup Rp.400.000,paket menengah Rp.700.000,dan paket komplit hanya Rp.1.500. kan?(Murah apanya? Dasar author bego!),Apalagi bagi yang uang jajanya mencapai 1 triliun perhari(Emang ada?) tentu tak jadi masalah.

Dan hebatnya lagi orang yang di stalker gak tau tuh kalau dia di stalker,hebat kan!Mungkin karena tampang yang menstalkernya itu yang Innocence alias lemot(di cincang Hisagi).Namun,yang kali ini bukan bedasarkan keiklasan,karena yang minta tolong itu mantan seorang Ninja alias Assassin,alias ketua Omnits kidou(kalau di anime),Siapakah dia? ?

Tepat sekali Readers siapa lagi kalau bukan SoiFon!Masih belum paham? Oke saya jelaskan,kalau Petugas Stalker ini menolak maka ia bisa di katakan tidak bisa melihat matahari esok pagi(Hii..serem boo..).Jadi Mau tak mau,Suka tak Suka,Iklas atau pun tidak! Ia terpaksa menjalankan misi ini.

Ahirnya siang ini ia langsung menuju ke cafe Owl untuk bertemu dengan kliennya itu.

"Soi,emang ada apa?"tanya Hisagi dengan tampang Innocencenya(Para kru langsung tepar)

"Udah,gak usah sok polos gw kasih Rp.3.500.000,dan lo cari Informasi tentang Yoruichi-sama,"kata Soifon

"Eh,Yoruichi yang kapten dari klub bela diri itu?"tanya Hisagi

"Ya iyalah,udah tau nanya,"kata Soi Fon keki

" Aduh,galak bisa becanda dikit aja neh,Soi-chan?"kata Hisagi nyengir

Dan sukses buku menu yang tebalnya 600 cm itu,menghantam jidat ,pengunjung hanya cengo.

'Masa berantem disini?'bisik salah seorang bapak-bapak

'Aduh,kasihan ya cowoknya,'bisik seorang cewek Sma kepada temanya

'Iya nih,padahal kan dia lumayan tampan,'kata temanya

'Bukan lumayan lagi! Dia itu seperti malaikat yang turun dari langit,'kata temanya yang lain

"Aduh, tega bener dah,"kata Hisagi meringis

"Dasar,gitu aja sakit,apanya yang wakil kapten Taekwondo?"kata SoiFon

"Ya gak segitunya juga kan,gw masih manusia coy!"kata Hisagi

Dari kejauhan terlihat sebuah nanas dan jeruk ini bukan nanas dan jeruk biasa? Karena nanas dan jeruk ini sudah di teliti oleh Urahara,Mayuri dan Aizen dan mereka berpendapat kalau yang ini bukan buah-buahan(Ya iyalah,mana ada buah-buahan bisa jalan! Kalau ada pasti heboh tuh!-author dibankai Nanas dan Jeruk berjalan).Sekali lagi,apa yang Reader pikirkan tepat,mereka adalah Renji dan Ichigo yang lagi pacaran!(Di deathglare RenIchi) maksud saya lagi kencan!(Dibankai RenIchi).Baiklah,saya kasih tau yang sebenarnya,mereka baru aja dari saat lewat mereka kaget melihat Hisagi yang ngobrol sangat mesra dengan Soifon karena sampai pegang-pegangan tangan segala(Sebenarnya kalau mereka dengar ini bukanlah mengobrol dengan mesra tapi mengancam!nah tau kan siapa yang mengancam dan di ancam?Udah jelas kog,jadi gak saya jelaskan dari pegang-pegangan tangan itu si Korban yang akan di ancam menangkis serangan si Pengancam,tetu di pegang dong alias di tahan!Ah..kepanjangan, oke back to the Story!)

"Loh,itu Hisagi kan?" kata Renji

"Iya,tapi kenapa dia sama pacarnya si Gio?"kata Renji cengo

"Jangan-jangan... selingkuh,"kata Ichigo

"Wah,kalau begitu sebaiknya kita kasih tau Gio,dan Kaien tuh,"kata Renji

"Eh,untuk apa lo bilang sama Kaien juga?"tanya Ichigo cengo

"Ya,kan kasihan si Ruki adiknya di bohongin."kata Renji

"Tapi,apa mereka percaya?"

"Ya pake bukti dong,"kata Renji

"Gimana caranya?"tanya Ichigo bego

"Aduh,Chi-Chi,lo lama-lama gw bogem juga! Bego lo gak ketulungan! Kan ada Hp bro! Mikir dong mikir! Makanya mikir itu pakai otak jangan pakai dengkul!"kata Renji keki

Orang-orang yang lewat hanya cengo melihat perkelahian dua mahluk tak waras ini.

"Ya udah ayo kita foto,"kata Ichigo semangat dan berniat langsung masuk ke cafe tapi berhasil di cegah Renji.

"Aduh,Chi..Ampun deh gw ampun! Apa sih dosa dan salah gw punya temen bego,lemot,polos,Kuper!Idiot, kayak lo!"kata Renji frustasi

"Eh,emang napa?"tanya Ichigo yang masih belum connect

"Aduh,kalau kita masuk ya ketahuan dodol!"

"Jadi ngambilnya diam-diam?"

"Ya iyalah! Masa ya iya dong! Semangka aja di belah bukan di bedong!"kata Renji emosi sambil ngejitak Ichigo

"Ya udah,ayo,"kata Ichigo yang semangat memoto memakai Mikroskop.

"Aduh,lo ngapain Chi?!"kata Renji yang naik darah

"Ya,biar jelas bro,"kata Ichigo

"Aduh,Bro!Katrok bener dah lo! Kan ada Zoom bro!Kan ada ZOOM!"Sorak Renji keki

"Lah,lo bedua ngapain?"tanya Hisagi yang baru keluar dari cafe dengan tampang bingung+Cengo karena melihat perkelahian temanya ini.

"Ini si Ichigo bego ini! Keki gw lama-lama!"kata Renji

'Ada apa ya,'bisik orang-orang yang lewat

'Gak tau,'

Hisagi yang paling normal,langsung nyeret teman-temanya itu dari situ.

"Aduh,His lo ngapain lagi seret-seret gini?"tanya Ichigo

"Iya,nih,"kata Renji

"Woi! Bego lo gak malu perang di tempat umum gitu?Gw aja sebagai teman lo yang ngelakuin enggak?"tanya Hisagi cengo

"Eh..."

"Dan lo tau gak,aksi lo itu di rekam sama Rangiku yang kebetulan lewat bareng Gin,"kata Hisagi lagi

"Eh..APA!"Sorak mereka kaget

Sementara itu GinRan

"Wahahaha lumayan nih,untuk audisi video terkocak,"kata Rangiku ketawa

"Iya lo bener,lo emang hebat Ran-chan,"kata Gin

"O pasti itu,"kata Rangiku bangga

Kembali Ke RenIchiHisa

"Aduh,gimana neh!"sorak mereka frustasi

"Makanya,berkelahi itu pilih-pil;ih tempat,"kata Hisagi

"Tapi lo tau dari mana His?"

"Itu pas gw keluar tadi gw liat Rangiku yang merekam pake Web cam di gang samping cafe,"kata Hisagi

"Hwa! Apa kata dunia ntar.."kata Renji nangis guling-guling

"Iya nih,masa orang ganteng di permaluin gini,"kata Ichigo

"Hoekh!Orang ganteng jidat lo!" kata Hisagi Jaw drop,lalu masuk ke rumah.

"O ya,Ren,"

"Ada apa?"

"Bukanya tadi kita mau motret Hisa dan Soifon?"

"Argh! Iya juga,gagal deh,"kata Renji frustasi

1 minggu kemudian(Di skip aja,kepanjangan untuk di ceritakan-Dasar author pemalas!)

Siang itu Ggio lagi nonton film BAF aka Boys After Flower(BBF itu udah basi-emang makanan?).Namun anehnya saat cerita sedang romantis-romantisnya,Ggio malah -sebentar liat Hp,ngetik SMS,lalu nelpon,kemudian ngamuk-ngamuk yang kebetulan lewat langsung cengo melihat Ggio yang seperti orang yang bisa di bilang kehilangan emas segunung,atau lebih.

"Gi,lo kenapa?"tanya Kaien

"Eh, gw galau neh!Galau!"sorak Ggio frustasi

"Galau lo berlebihan, ada apa?"

"Itu si Soi-chan gw SMS gak di balas,Gw telpon gak diangkat,Gw PM gak di balas,Gw ajak chatting gak dibalas,Gw kirim status lewat fb,dan twitter gak ada di kirim e-mail,faks juga gak ada balasanya!"Kata Ggio

'BUSET! Bnayak bener?! Masa pake Faks? Napa gak pake telegram aja sekalian?!'kata Kaien keki

"Sabar, dia lagi sibuk aja,"kata Kaien

"Aduh, jadi masalahnya udah seminggu,Bro!Seminggu! bayangkan! Gimana gw gak galau?!"kata Ggio

"Wah,berarti benar ya,"kata Ichigo yang muncul tiba-tiba bareng Renji

"Maksud lo?"kata Ggio cengo

"Itu,Si soi **selingkuh**.."kata Ichigo

" Eh,apa?!"kata Ggio cengo

"Woi,Ichi,Ren ah yang aneh-aneh deh,"kata Kaien

"Aduh, nih Suer dah! Minggu lalu gw liat soifon lagi mesra-mesraan di cafe bareng sama kembaran lo,Kai."kata Renji

"Eh,maksud lo Hisa?Gak percaya gw,"kata Kaien

"Kalau Hisa gw juga gak mungkin deh,"kata Ggio

"Tapi ini kenyataan,Bro!Kenyataan!"kata Ichigo

"Kalau gak percaya lo bongkar aja deh,di Hpnya,"kata Renji

"Atau di emailnya,"kata Ichigo

"Ya udah bentar gw cek,"kata Kaien menghidupkan laptopnya(Masih kredit loh,ingat-Di cincang Kaien)

"Gimana Kai?"

"Wah,hebat!"

"Napa emangnya?"

"Banyak bener fans nya?!"kata Kaien

"Woi,napa malah fans!yang gw suruh itu ada gak?"tanya Ichigo keki

"Bentar,loh?kenapa banyak para WA yang ngirim email untuk ketemuan?"kata Kaien cengo

"Eh!"Ggio langsung cengo

"Bentar,ada si Rangiku,Tatsuki,What!Kiyo juga?!"kata Kaien cengo

"Eh,Orihime juga!"kata Ichigo cengo

"Hwa!Soifon juga!"kata Ggio yang makin galau.

"Lo ngapain?"tanya Kusaka yang kebetulan lewat,dan kaget karena penghuni rumah mereka teriak-teriak gak jelas.

"Aduh,Kusa!masa Kiyo ngirim e-mail ketemuan ma Hisa?"kata Kaien

"Eh?"

"Pacar lo si Tatsu juga,"kata Renji

"Kalau gw sih gak masalah,di samping itu mereka kan senpai dan Kouhai jadi paling-palingan hanya urusan Taekwondo,"kata Kusaka

"Gw juga gak masalah,paling-paling hanya urusan gossip atau apalah itu,"kata Gin yang nongol tiba-tiba

"Tapi gimana kalau.."kata Renji

"Ah,gak mungkin!gw percaya sama kalau Tatsu selingkuh ma Nii-san,Kan gw tinggal selingkuh sama Ruki,"kata Kusaka nyengir

"Hwa!Gw makin galau!"kata Ggio frustasi

"Loh,ada apa sih?malu tau sama tetangga teriak-teriak gitu,"kata Hisagi yang muncul entah darimana

"Eh, gw mau ta-"

"His! Lo ngapain sama Ori?"

"Lo ngapains ama Soi?"tanya Ggio

"Eh?Lo ngomong apaan sih?"kata Hisagi cengo

"Itu ngapain mereka ngirim e-mail untuk ketemuan!"kata Renji

"Emang napa?"kata Hisagi lagi

"Ya gak wajar lah,harusnya lo minta izin dulu sama pacarnya!"kata Renji

"Wah,yang jadi malah gak mau kalau gw kasih tau ke kalian,"kata Hisagi

"Eh.."Semua langsung cengo

"Hisagi,di cari tuh,"kata Kira

"Eh,ya,"kata Hisagi lalu keluar

"Siapa Kir?"tanya KaiGioIchi

"itu,si SoiFon,Orihime,dan Kiyo-"

"What!"Sorak mereka cengo

"Eh..?"Kira cengo sendiri

Sementara itu di luar

"Eh,ada apa?"tanya Hisagi

"Makasih ya,Hisagi-kun udah nolongn,"kata Kiyone

"Iya nih,"kata Orihime

"thanks ya,"kata Soifon

"Sama-sama ,kalau ada perlu tinggal hubungi usah sungkan,"kata Hisagi

"Iya,"kata mereka

"Woi!"

"Lah,lo ngapain?"tanya Hisagi cengo

"Soi,ah elo tega lo selingkuh sama dy,"kata Ggio

"Eh.."

"Buset! Untuk apa? Yang ada gw mati bediri bego!"Kata Hisagi

"Lo bedua juga,"kata Kaien

"Aduh, salah paham,ini hanya,"

"Hanya apa?"

"Woi,Kai.."

"Aduh,Kecewa gw kece-BUAK!"Kaien langsung meringis karena dibogem hisagi

"Dengerin gw dulu bego! Siapa yang selingkuh!yang ada mereka minta tolong bego!"kata Hisagi keki

"Eh,minta tolong?"

"Iya,si Ori minta tolong gw untuk cari tau resep di PizzaHut,lalu si Kiyo minta tolong gw untuk cari tau alamat kakaknya yang pindah,dan SoiFon minta tolong untuk cari tau tentang Senpai Tercintanya itu,"kata Hisagi

"Eh..Tapi RenIchi lo mesra-mesraan sama SoiFon?"kata Kaien

"Mesra-mesraan apanya?Gw dilempar buku menu bego!mana ada orang mesra-mesraan di lempar buku menu,"kata Hisagi keki

"Jadi kalau begitu...HORE! "Sorak mereka kayak orang stress

"Dasar,"

"O jadi itu alasan,seminggu ini lo banyak tanya ya Shuuhei-kun?!"

"Eh,Hwa!Yoruichi-senpai,"kata Hisagi cengo

"Berani juga lo menstalker gw! Rasain nih!"

"Hwa!"

**BUK!BUAK!ADOH!PRANG!BRAK!BUAK!HWA!AMPUN!BRAK!AMPUN!PRANG!MIAW!GRRGUKGUK! MEOW!BLAR!BZZZZT!HWA!**

"Heh,beres,"kata Yoruichi keluar dengan cool

"HWA!Nii-san!"Sorak Kusaka melihat Hisagi babak belur

Orang-orang yang di luar langsung masuk ke dalam

"Adoh,gila..."kata Hisagi yang udah gak berbentuk

"Makanya Nii-san kan udah gw bilang tolak aja,"kata Kusaka

"Lo mau bikin gw mati dodol,terima atau nggaknya sama aja..."kata Hisagi lalu pingsan

**End Of Flash back**

* * *

**Nah sejak saat itu Hisagi kapok jadi Stalker! Makanya bagi reader yang disuruh jadi stalker jangan mau deh,apalagi kalau orang yang distalker itu ringan tangan,gawat kan!**

**Masih belum percaya juga? Oke tunggu aja di Chapter depan!**

**TBC~~**

"**Yey! Selesai juga cerita gak waras ini,"kata Hikary**

"**Yey!saya muncul.."**

"**Buset!Lo ngapain disini?"tanya Hikary cengo**

"**Emang gak boleh?"tanya orang itu**

"**Loh,tor dia siapa?"tanya Kaien**

"**Itu dia gw ingat-ingat lupa,"kata Hikary**

"**Tor,yang bener lupa-lupa ingat,"kata Hisagi **

"**Enak aja,gw author bukan tor!"kata Hikary keki**

**Saat melihat tamu tersebut Hisagi langsung cengo**

"**Lah,lo kan Shuukai Lover?Ngapain lo disini?"tanya Hisagi cengo**

"**Nah itu dia?aduh lupa gw,"kata Hikary**

"**Sialan lo, temen dilupain."kata Shuukai keki**

"**Sorry,bro sorry."**

"**Wah,rame neh,loh kenapa author stress yang satu ini ikutan muncul?"tanya Kusaka cengo**

"**Emang gak boleh,Saka-kun?"**

"**Enak aja,lo pikir ge gula merah?!"kata Kusaka emosi**

"**Woi,udah-udah kalau mau perang diluar aja,kay!Nah mari kita lihat Reviewnya,"kata Hikary**

"**Hmm dari MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon,wah makanya baca fanfic jangan di tempat les,"kata Kaien**

"**Ya wajar, tau gak kalau gw malah gw ajakin tuh ibuk baca fanfic,"kata Hisagi**

"**Eh,buset aneh-aneh aja lo,lo jangan ngajarin yang nggak-nggak deh."kata Kaien**

"**Wah,segitu aja kayaknya,makasih ya buat yang udah Review,"kata Hikary**

"**RnR lagi ya!"kata Hisagi**


	6. Tsunami in house?

~**Kekonyolan di Hari Minggu~**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti**

**730**

**Disclaimer : Bleach itu punya Om tite kubo,kalau punya saya udah lama si Tosen Koid(devil mode On)**

**Rated :T**

**Warning : OOC,Gajeness,full of humor,awal dan ahir yang tak nyambung,dan sebagainya, yang mau kasih Flame di persilahkan.**

**Enjoy my Fic...**

* * *

Aneh?Kenapa yang ada malah semakin gak percaya? Bingung deh udah saya kasih contoh lagi,berhubung dalam suasana belajar(Lah?apa Hubunganya?)

Nah langsung saja ke TKP!

* * *

**Flash back**

Kejadian ini tepat terjadi setelah acara pengeroyokan masa(Yoruichi) terhadap korban yang bernasib apes(Hisagi).Dan setelah di diagnosa oleh bapaknya si jeruk alias Hisagi sama sekali tidak terluka?!Entah bagaimana caranya saya pun tidak yang pasti hari ini terjadi kekonyolan yang lain.

Siang itu Hujan turus bersamaan dengan keluarnya air mata dari pegunungan Himalaya! Sehingga Rumah ini pun tak luput dari banjir air mata(Lah kenapa malah ke airmata?).Maksud saya adalah banjir yang disebabkan karena Doraemon yang tidak mau meminjamkan saya pintu ke mana saja(Lah kenapa ke doraemon?-Author dibankai Readers karena penjelasan yang tak bermutu). Nah untuk lebih mudah,singkat,dan padat beginilah ini Renji berminat untuk ke kebun buah dan pergi Hunting bareng Hitsugaya(Sesama penggemar buah gitu).Namun sayangnya,tiba-tiba baru saja mereka akan melangkahkan kaki Hujan turun dengan sangat deras!sehingga terpaksa mereka membatalkan acara ini dengan sangat tidak korbanya? Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Jeruk dan Tikus Got aka Ichigo dan Kusaka(Dibankai Kusaka dan Ichigo karena memberi julukan yang aneh-aneh).

Sehingga sekarang ini,Terjadilah banjir yang maha dahsyat yang mengalahkan Tsunami di Jepang ataupun banjir air bahnya Nabi nuh,dan jauh lebih dahsyat dari perang Dunia ke dahsyatnya para korban,terpaksa mengungsi ke tempat perlindungan terdekat!

* * *

**Kusaka Pov`s**

"Nii-san.."

"Eh, lo kenapa basah-basah gitu?"Kata Hisagi cengo melihat adik tercintanya(?) itu yang tak ada bedanya dengan Tikus kecebur di got

"Gimana lagi,Banjir lokal,"kata Kusaka

"Eh?Baru denger gw ada banjir lokal?"kata Hisagi cengo

"Emang baru kog munculnya,"kata Kusaka

"Hhh dasar,ya udah ayo pakai aja baju gw,"kata Hisagi

Lalu Kusaka pun menukar pakaianya yang basah itu.

**End Of Kusaka Pov`s**

* * *

**Ichigo Pov`s**

"Kai,Kai!"

"Eh,Ichi?Buset?kog basah gitu?"tanya Kaien cengo melihat Ichigo yang tak ada beda jauh dengan Jeruk jatuh ke bandar.

"Ya gimana lagi,banjir lokal,"kata Ichigo

"Ya udah,lo masuk dulu deh,pakai aja baju gw."kata Kaien

"Thanks ya,"kata Ichigo

Setelah menukar pakaian,Kaien pun menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Maksud lo banjir lokal itu apaan?"tanya Kaien

"Itu banjirnya Khusus di kamar gw dan Kusaka doang,"kata Ichigo

"Kog bisa?"tanya Kaien cengo

"Ya gak tau ju-"

"Kai!"

"Eh,Gio ada apa?"

"Gawat Terjadi badai Tsunami disini!"sorak Ggio panik

"Eh?kog bisa?"kata Kaien cengo

"Ya bisa lah,"

"Tapi rasanya gak ada gempa deh?"kata Kaien bingung

"Emang yang ini karena meluapnya sungai Kapuas!"kata Ggio

"Hah?apa hubunganya?Lagian sungai kapuas kan jauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuh banget!"kata Kaien

"Emang tapi,kali ini anaknya,"

"Hah?Sejak kapan sungai bisa beranak?"kata Kaien yang makin bingung

"Sejak sekarang!Hwa!Tsunami!"Sorak Ggio lalu ngacir

"Eh?"Kaien hanya bingung

"Hwa.. ..itu.."

"Apaan sih?Loh Hitsu lo kenapa?"

"Hwa!Kai! !"

"Hitsu lo tenang dulu,woi,jangan nangis doong!Hit!Woi!Buset!"Kata Kaien cengo melihat kamarnya yang sudah dilanda banjir.

Maka ia langsung ngacir bareng Ichigo

"HWA!Kejam! masa gw ditinggal!"Sorak Hitsugaya keki

**End Of Ichigo Pov`s**

* * *

**Hisagi Pov`s**

"Emang tuh banjir lokal gimana bisa terjadi?"kata Hisagi yang bingung

"Ya gitu de-"

"Shu!Hwa.."

"Lah,Ren lo ngapain?"

"Gw..Hwa!"Kata Renji yang makin menjadi-jadi nangisnya

"Buset!Sorry Ren,lo kalau mau bikin banjir di luar aja,"kata Hisagi yang nendang Renji keluar lewat jendela dan

BYUR!

Sukses Renji nyemplung ke kolam renang

"Fiuh,hampir aja,"kata Hisagi menyeka keringatnya

"Nii-san lo,tega ya,"kata Kusaka sweatdrop

"Ya gimana lagi?habisnya pake acara nangis lagi,"kata Hisagi keki

"Hisa!"

"Loh,Hitsu apa lagi?"

"Itu kembaran lo kejam!masa gw ditinggalin,"kata Hitsugaya yang masih nangis

"Aduh,jangan nangis dulu dong,Hit."kata Hisagi

"Gimana gw gak na-Hwa!"

"Buset!Hit jangan nangis dulu,liat tuh suika!" kata Hisagi nunjuk keluar.

Entah karena apa?Hitsugaya pun langsung lompat ke bawah saat melihat benada bewarna merah atau lebih tepatnya si Renji,yang mungkin dikiranya Suika

"SUIKA!I`m coming!"sorak Hitsugaya lalu loncat ke bawah

"Buset,beneran loncat,"kata Hisagi cengo

"Iya,gw pikir dia gak bakalan loncat,"kata Kusaka lagi

**End of Hisagi povs**

* * *

"Lo bedua ngapain liat keluar?"tanya Kaien yang baru muncul bareng Ichigo

"Eh, loh si-"

"Buset!Hisa masa si Hitsu lo buang keluar juga?!tadi si Renji sekarang Hitsu aduh bro!tega bener lo,"kata Kaien geleng-geleng

"Lah,tau dari mana kalau gw ngelempar Renji keluar?"kata Hisagi dengan tampang Innocent

"Ya tau lah,bunyinya kuat gitu,bahkan lempeng bumi aja sampai bergetar,"kata Kaien yang malah jadi guru geografi

"Sebenarnya gw gak niat ngelempar, mau membuktikan teori gaya aja kog,"kata Hisagi

"O teori gaya,"kata Kaien

"Woi!napa malah jadi ke sana?!Masa si Hitsu lo lempar?"kata Ichigo

"Ano,Ichi sebenarnya,Kalau itu dia sendiri yang loncat,"kata Kusaka

"Napa gak lo hentiin?"tanya Ichigo

"Gimana mau hentiin dia udah keburu loncat,"kata Hisagi

"Emang kenapa dia loncat?"tanya Kaien

"Itu karena gw bilang gini,Hit udah jangan nangis ada suika tuh di bawah,lalu ia langsung loncat deh,"kata Hisagi dengan tampang merasa tak bersalah

"Wajar aja!Lo kayak gak tau Hitsu aja!Gila lo His!kalau dia geger otak terus koid gimana?"tanya Kaien

"Hehehe Tinggal kubur,"kata HisaKusa enteng

"Dasar,kakak dan adik gak ada beda!"gerutu KaiIchi.

"Jadi gimana nih,Kai?"tanya Ichigo

"Hmm.."Kaien sibuk berfikir dengan serius tampangnya sudah seperti Jimmy Neutron,dan jauh lebih serius dari pada Thomas Alfa Edison yang bingung kenapa lampunya masih gagal.

Maka dengan sabar dan sebagai teman yang baik mereka menunggu

5 menit

10 menit

15 menit

20 menit

25 menit

30 menit

35 menit

40 menit

45 menit

Mari kita lihat aktivitas di sekelilingnya.

Hisagi yang bosan memutuskan untuk nonton dan Ichigo yang bosan pun ikutan.

* * *

2 jam kemudian...

HisaKusaIchi udah sampai nonton Sponge bob,dan Kaien masih asik bersemedi.

"Buset!Udah ketemu belum,Kai?Lho?Yah!malah molor nih anak!"kata Hisagi keki

"Dasar,gw kira masih mikir juga,"kata Kusaka

"Jadi gimana?"tanya Ichigo

"Udah,biarin aja mereka di luar,"kata Kaien yang baru siap bersemedi aka mimpi.

"Serius lo?"tanya Hisagi cengo

"Itu,tadi gw dapat pencerahan dari bapak angkat gw Albert Einstein,"kata Kaien yang malah semakin gak nyambung

"Hah?Pencerahan?untuk apa?sekarang kan udah ada lampu?"kata Kusaka,Hisagi dan Ichigo cengo

"Bukan pencerahan itu bego!maksudnya ide gitu,"kata Kaien

"O makanya bahasa lo itu yang jelas dong,"gerutu Hisagi

"Jadi begini,menurut Issac Newton.."

"Woi! Tapi katanya Albert Einstein,napa ke Isac Newton?"kata Kusaka cengo

"Alah,sama aja toh,"kata Kaien cuek

"Ya beda dodol!"kata Hisagi keki

"Kan sama-sama ilmuan,"kata Kaien nyengir

GUBRAK!

Hisagi,dan Kusaka langsung jawdrop.

"Ya udah lalu?"tanya Ichigo yang penasaran

"Jadi begini,bila suatu benda di lempar ke atas,maka benda itu akan jatuh ke bawah,"kata Kaien

"Ya iyalah,mana ada benda bisa jatuh ke atas!"Sorak Hisagi dan Kusaka keki

"Lalu rumus tekanan menurut Newton itu adalah P= P itu adalah tekanan,lalu F itu-Buak,"Kaien langsung tepar dibogem Hisagi

"Dasar,malah ke fisika!Gw terbangin juga nih anak ke bawah!"kata Hisagi keki

"Sabar, kan masih tetap kembaran lo juga,"kata Ichigo

"Kembaran sih iya!tapi begonya itu loh! Illfeel gw!" kata Hisagi

Saat mereka lagi asik-asik berdebat,tiba-tiba muncul sesosok mahluk bewarna merah,dan putih(Emang bendera Indonesia?)

Kusaka yang nyadar langsung cengo.

"Ichi,Nii-san itu..apa?"tanya Kusaka

"O itu mah warna bendera Indonesia,"kata Hisagi

"Bukan,itu Warna benderanya Poland!"kata Ichigo

"Indo!"

"Polan!"

"Indo!"

"Polan!"

"Lo gak liat tuh Merah putih,"kata Hisagi

"Putih merah dodol!"kata Ichigo

"Woi! Napa malah warnanya yang diributin!Yang gw tanya tuh mahluk apaan?"tanya Kusaka

"Eh..."Mereka terdiam

"Hwa!Kuchisake Onna!(Hantu bermulut robek)"Sorak Hisagi

"Hwa!Reiko Ushima!(Sadako)"Sorak Kusaka

Sebelum Ichigo sempat berkomentar Hisagi dan Kusaka,langsung lompat keluar lewat jendela.

"Hwa!Nenek lampir!"Sorak Ichigo lalu nyusul HisaKusa

"Enak aja!"sorak Hantu yang masih mijak tanah tersebut.

* * *

Di ruang tamu

Ggio yang lagi mengutuki hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti langsung cengo melihat Kusaka dan Hisagi yang terjun dari lantai atas,dan Byur!

"Aduh,bener-bener atlet renang internas,"comment Ggio

"Apaan Gi?"tanya Ikkaku

"Itu si Hisa Kusa,hari hujan gini malah berenang,pake acara lompat dari atas lagi,"kata Ggio

"Dasar,tadi Renji,lalu Hitsugaya,sekarang Hisagi dan Kusaka,bentar lagi siapa?Ichigo atau Kaien?"kata Yumichika

Baru saja Yumichika menyelesaikan,terlihatlah hujan jeruk!aka Ichigo yang loncat ke bawah nyusul HisaKusa.

"Hebat lo Yumi,baru dibilangin udah turun tuh jeruk,"kata Ggio

"Tapi ada apa ya?"tanya Ikkaku cengo

"Ayo,kita ke atas,"kata Yumichika

Lalu mereka pun ke atas,atau lebih tepatnya ke kamar Hisagi

"Aneh,tidak ada apa-apa?"kata Ggio

"Iya,lo benar,"kata Yumichika

"Aneh ya?"kata Ikkaku

"Gio,Yumi,Kaku..be-be-belakang.."kata Kaien yang udah bediri dekat jendela

"Eh?Lo ngapain Kai?Mau loncat juga?"tanya Ggio cengo

"Itu belakang lo! Hwa!Kuntilbapak!"sorak Kaien lalu loncat keluar

"Woi,Kai!aduh.."kata Ikkaku keki

"Hwa!"Sorak Yumichika saat melihat ke belakang

"Apaan sih?"tanya Ikkaku

"Leak!"Sorak Ggio lalu loncat

"Hwa!Genderuwo!"Sorak Yumichika lalu loncat

"Woi,aduh apaan sih,loh..Hwa!Wewe gombel!"Sorak Ikkaku lalu meloncat kebawah

"Woi! Enak aja!"  
Sorak hantu-hantu yang masih mijak ,masih mijak tanah?berarti masih hidup dong?Tepat sekali mereka adalah Hitsugaya dan Renji.

"Sialan!"sorak mereka

* * *

Sementara itu dibawah

Hisagi dan Kusaka yang baru akan naik langsung cengo melihat meteor yang jatuh dari langit dan

"Hwa!"

Byur!Byur!Byur!Byur!

"Adoh,lo ngapain sih,berat bego!"sorak Hisagi keki karena dimpit Kaien dan Ichigo

"Woi!Lo mau ngebunuh gw!"Sorak Kusaka yang dimpit Ggio,dan Yumichika

"Sorry-"

BYUR!

Hisagi dan Kusaka langsung pingsan di kolam karena tenggelam diimpit oleh mahluk yang merasa tak berdosa tersebut.

"Woi,Hisa,Kusa,yah malah pingsan lagi,"kata Kaien

"Aduh,gimana ini?"kata Ggio hawatir

"Gak tau juga,"kata Ichigo

Tiba-tiba Hujan berhenti dan

"**HORE!"**sorak para penghuni Rumah tersebut.

Dan meninggalkan HisaKusa yang masih pingsan.

* * *

Saat Hisagi sadar,ia cengo berada di tepi kolam,lalu ia melihat Kusaka yang masih pingsan di sebelahnya.

"Kusa,Kusa,Bangun woi,"kata Hisagi menepuk pundak Kusaka

"...Loh,kita kenapa?"tanya Kusaka

"Gw juga gak tau,"kata Hisagi

Lalu mereka langsung masuk ke dalam,dan bisa di tebak rumah dalam keadaan kosong.

"Yang lain pada kemana ya?"tanya Kusaka

"Gak tau,"kata Hisagi

"Aneh,kog gw gak ingat ya ngapain?"kata Kusaka

"Gw juga,"kata Hisagi

Tiba-tiba ada juga yang pulang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Nanas,Jeruk,Semangka berjalan(Dibankai).dengan membawa anggota-anggota yang lain(aka buah-buahan).

"Eh,Hisa,Kusa,mau jeruk?"tawar Ichigo

"Mau pisang?"tanya Renji

"Atau suika?"tanya Hitsugaya

Mereka masih Renji,Ichigo dan Hitsu bingung.

'Nih anak kenapa?'kata mereka dalam hati

"Woi!"

"Eh,ya boleh,"kata Hisagi

"Thanks ya,"kata Kusaka

"His,tunggu dulu,"kata Renji

"Apaan?"tanya Hisagi bingung

"Sini bentar,"kata Renji

"Eh?"Hisagi hanya cengo

"Hwa!Imut!"Sorak Renji yang makain Hisagi Kimono cewek warna pink yang nyolong entah dari mana.

"Buset!"Ichigo langsung ikutan cengo

"Wa!Kawai!"Sorak Ggio yang nyubit pipi Hisagi,lalu memotonya

Hisagi masih ia langsung ke dapur

Tiba-tiba terdengar keributan di dapur

"Hm..aneh,kenapa tidak bisa diblender,"kata Kusaka sambil melihat Semangka tersebut

"Nii-san gak muat!"sorak Kusaka

"Kog bisa?makanya jangan digedein gitu,pakai aja senter pengecilnya doraemon,"kata Hisagi yang malah semakin tak waras

"Hm...Ya udah paksa aja,"kata Kusaka

Ichigo yang sampai langsung cengo

"Woi!Woi!Lo bedua mau ngapain?!"Sorak Ichigo cengo

"Ngeblender,"kata Kusaka

"Dipotong dulu napa?!"kata Ichigo keki

"Eh,bisa dipotong ya?"kata Kusaka

"Oh,god!"kata Ichigo menepuk jidatnya

"Aduh,susah,"kata Kusaka

"Makanya pake ini,"kata Hisagi yang ngeluarin Kazeshininya(Kog bisa?Woi! sensor tuh)

Ichigo makin cengo.

"Woi,Chi lo ngapa-Hwa!Hisa!Kusa!Lo ngapain!"sorak Kaien kaget

"Lo gak liat belah nih semangka lah,"kata Hisagi

"Oh,God!Hisa!gak segitunya juga kan!pake pisau cukup!"kata Kaien keki

"Susah!pake ini lebih mudah,"kata Kusaka yang ngebawa Chinsaw

"Buset!Woi lo mau perang!"Kata Kaien keki lalu ngelempar semangka tersebut ke HisaKusa.

"Kai!Lo tega!Hwa!Semangka gw yang malang.."Kata Hitsugaya nangisin semangkanya.

"Aduh, apa-apaan sih,sakit bego!"kata Hisagi ngelus kepalanya yang benjol

"Habisnya lo juga,masa motong semangka pake Kazeshini!"kata Kaien keki

"Eh,lah untuk apa gw motong-motong semangka?"kata Hisagi bingung

"Mana gw tau?"kata Kaien

"Aduh,Sakit.."kata Kusaka meringis "Hit,masa lo lebih prihatin sama Suika dibanding gw?"kata Kusaka

"Ya iyalah,"kata Hitsugaya yang masih nangisin semangkanya.

"Emang gw ngapain disini?Rasanya tadi gw,loncat dari kamar lalu kalian juga pada ngikut lalu..Apa lagi ya?"kata Hisagi bingung

"Hmm kayaknya lo bedua tadi Amnesia remanen,"kata Ichigo

"Eh,kog bisa?"kata HisaKusa cengo

"Mungkin pas loncat ada kebentur atau gimana?"kata Ichigo

"Mungkin juga,"kata mereka

"Yah,Kai!napa lo sadarin?Padahal gw masih pengen gangguin Hisa,habisnya dia Innocent loh,"kata Renji

"Ya mana gw tau,bego!"kata Kaien

"Ren,jangan-jangan lo ngelakuin sesuatu ke gw pas gw amnesia ya?!"kata Hisagi mendeathglare ke Renji

"Gak kog,"kata Renji

"Loh,apa-apaan NIH!"Sorak Hisagi Frustasi karena ia makai Kimono warna pink lagi!

"Err,itu"

"Awas Lo bon!"kata Hisagi lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

Setelah itu Hisagi langsung menukar pakaianya.

'Sialan lo Ren!liat aja gw bejek-bejek juga lo!'Kata Hisagi dengan latar petir,dan dengan berapi-api ia kembali ke bawah dan bersiap untuk nyincang Renji jadi Pisang panggang.

"Hwa!"Renji langsung mundur 1000 langkah melihat Hisagi

"Ren..!"

"A-a-a-aAmpun!"kata Renji ngacir dan dibelakangnya dikejar Hisagi yang dalam keadaan super angry mode.

"Makanya jangan jahil!"Sorak mereka lalu ketawa

**END Of FLASH BACK**

* * *

Sejak saat itu Renji kapok mengganggu Hisagi,dan sebagainya.(Terlalu banyak untuk dijelaskan!-Dasar Author pemalas!)

Masih belum percaya? Nantikan di episode berikutnya, Jya-nee!

**TO**

**BE**

**CONTINUE**

**(TBC)**

* * *

"Yey! Saya balik lagi,"kata Hikary

"Author,lo tega..."kata Renji yang sudah tak berbentuk

"Hehehe gimana lagi,"kata Hikary tanpa merasa bersalah

"Gio!bagi fotonya Hisa yang tadi lo ambil dong,"teriak Hikary

"Kog tau?"tanya Ggio cengo

"Gw kan Author,"kata Hikary nyengir

"Dasar,ya udah nih,"kata Ggio

"Wa!Kawai!"Sorak Hikary Histeris

"Udah ayo,kita lihat Repiwnya,"kata Kusaka

"Dari **MisakiDreyartheSilentDemon**,makasih ya emang Ichigo kayak dia bersyukur punya teman kayak gw,"kata Renji bangga

"Ya punya lah,kalau kamu mau juga boleh hahaha Aow!"Gin meringis karena dijewer Rangiku

"Gin! Beraninya kau.."kata Rangiku

"Am-Ampun Ran-chan tenang aja,di hati aku hanya kamu dan Kira doang kog!Hwa!"

"Gak makasih,Ichimaru-Taichou aku straight,"kata Kira ngacir

"Eh,apa!aduh masa kuburan aja?yang lainya gak?"tanya Hisagi

"Udah syukur itu! Dari pada rencana kita waktu kita bakal buang lo ke Got,"kata Ichigo Innocent

"Apa!Lo tega bener,"kata Hisagi protes

"Ya gimana lagi,"kata Kusaka

"Lalu dari **Winter aoi sakura,**boleh kog,mana ada yang gak mau di review."kata Hikary

"Gimana gak pingsan,lagi asik-asik muncul Kakeknya Dracula`s,"kata Renji yang masih merinding dan trauma tingkat tinggi itu

"Kalau gw tau itu si Ikkaku,gk bakalan ngacir gw,"kata Hitsugaya

"Gimana lagi,Refleks,"kata Ggio

"Makasih udah mau prihatin,"kata IchiYumi nangis lebay

"Ya gimana mau sabar,pake acara hidup-mati gitu lebih baik mati aja kan,"kata Kusaka

"Makasih,"kata ,Kusaka,Hitsugaya,dan Kaien

"Yey!Suika gw datang,"kata Hitsugaya lonjak-lonjak

"Berarti gak perlu ganti yang tadi tuh?"tanya Kaien

"Wajib! Yang itu kan beda dengan yang ini?!"protes Hitsugaya

"Hehe baru aja kog,tapi ingat kasustang nolongin sih soi itu dengan sangat tidak iklas,"kata Hisagi

"Makasih,jadi terharu."kata Ggio yang malah nangis

"Gak, sampai sekarang itu masih profesi sampingan,"kata Hisagi nyengir

"O tidak bisa Hisa itu punya gw,gak rela gw sama si jeruk,"kata Kaien

"Enak aja,Lo Hisa itu punya gw!"kata Ggio

"Woi!sejak kapan gw direbutin gini?"kata Hisagi cengo

"Kusa itu sama gw,gak rela gw harus sama tuh jeruk purut,"comment Hitsugaya

Ichigo hanya menyudutttttttt hingga ke sudut ruangan karena tak dapat restu.

"Aduh,kalian ini gimana sih?"tanya Hikary cengo

"Ya gitu,pokoknya Hisa itu milik gw!"sorak Ggio dan Kaien lalu perang

"Dan Kusa itu milik gw!"kata Hitsugaya

"Hwa..Author.."kata Ichigo yang nangis gaje

"Udah-udah sabar,nih saya kasih jeruk,"kata Hikary yang ngasih jeruk sunkist

"Eww gak deh,"kata Hisa Kusa

"Woi,Gi!Hisa itu milik gw!"kata Kaien

"Enak aja!milik gw!"sorak Ggio

"Author!"sorak mereka

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Lo ngerestuin Hisa sama siapa?"tanya mereka

"Ya udah kita voting aja,"kata Hikary

"Kaien aja,"kata Kusaka

"Jangan Ggio aja kata Ikkaku

"Kaien,"kata Hitsugaya

"Ggio,"kataKira

"Sama Kaien aja,"kata Shuukai yang seneng muncul tiba-tiba

"Buset!lo ngapain disini?"tanya Hikary cengo

"Suka-suka gw dong,"kata ShuuKai

"Udah sama gw aja,"kata Renji

"Gak gw,mending sama Ichi aja,"kata Hikary

"EH!"sorak semuanya kaget

"Gak,Gw lebih milih Ruki deh,"kata Hisagi

"Gw lebih milih Tatsu deh,"kata Kusaka

"Makasih Author.."kata Ichigo nangis lebay

"Woi! Napa sama jeruk?!"protes Kaien

"Iya nih kerenan gw,"kata Ggio

"Gantengan gw,"kata Kaien

"Udah-udah,gitu aja perang dasar bego!"kata Kusaka

"Request?O tentu saja boleh kenapa tidak?"kata Hikary

"Nah sekian Review hari ini!Makasih buat yang udah ngereview,"kata Hikary

"Minna!Review PLEASE!"Kata semuanya


	7. Kurosaki klinik work?

~**Kekonyolan di Hari Minggu~**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti**

**730**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Bleach itu punya Om tite kubo,kalau punya saya udah lama si Tosen Koid(devil mode On)**

**Rated :T**

**Warning : OOC,Gajeness,full of humor,awal dan ahir yang tak nyambung,dan sebagainya, yang mau kasih Flame di persilahkan.**

**Enjoy my Fic...**

* * *

Berhubung saya baru saja selesai Ordik,maka saya kasih contoh lagi deh.

**Flash back**

Readers pasti tau dong Kurosaki sekali sebuah klinik yang dihuni oleh keluarga Jeruk aka the Kurosakis yang gilanya gak ketulungan!(Dibankai para Kurosaki`s).Berhubung dengan ramainya pasien di klinik ini,maka diputuskan untuk menambah karyawan atau lebih tepatnya memaksa beberapa karyawan yang merupakan teman-teman dari si jeruk malangnya lagi yang tidak bisa nolak itu Kaien,Hisagi,Kusaka,Hitsugaya,Kira,Renji dan bagaimana mereka bisa mau?

* * *

**Hisagi Pov`s**

Saat itu Hisagi lagi berbosanria,bareng Kaien,Hitsugaya,Kira,Yumichika,Renji,dan tiba-tiba Ichigo sorak-sorai pake Toa.

"**SEMUANYA GAWAT!"sorak Ichigo pake Toa**

Karena mereka masih loading jadinya,koneksi tabrakan dan..

"Apa?!Ada semangka baru?!"kata Hitsugaya kaget

"Dimana jual alat kosmetik barunya?!"sorak Yumichika

"Serius lo?Ayu ting-ting mau sama gw?!"kata Renji kaget

"Apa?!Hinamori naik haji?!"kata Kira gak nyambung

"Eh,dimana tempat jual game terbarunya?!"sorak Kusaka

"Yang bener Pak Mayuri koid?!"tanya Hisagi kaget

"Eh,masa Syahrini melahirkan?!"kata Kaien kaget

Ichigo hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku teman-temanya yang sangat tak jelas,tak berbobot,dan tidak bermutu serta tidak ada hubunganya sekaligus.

"Woi!Jeruk di mana semangka barunya?!"sorak Hitsugaya

"Chi?dimana tuh toko kosmetiknya?"tanya Yumichika

"Dari mana lo tau Ayu ting-ting mau sama gw?"tanya Renji

"Kenapa Hinamori bilang ke elo kalau dia naik haji?!"kata Kira kaget

"Emang lo dapat iklan dari mana tentang penjualan game itu?"tanya Kusaka

"Kapan tuh bapak Koidnya?Dan sakit apa?Serta kapan dia dikuburin?!"tanya Hisagi antusias

"Emang lo tau dari mana Syahrini melahirkan?emang dia melahirkan di klinik bapak lo?!"tanya Kaien kaget

"Woi!siapa yang bilang kayak gitu bego! Gw kan belum bilang apa-apa,"kata Ichigo keki

"Huuu!"Ichigo langsung disorakin dan dilempar anggota Ma pake sandal,sapu,kaleng,kemoceng,batu,kapas(?),debu(?),hingga planet Mars(Lebay mode On)

"Dasar,gw pikir tuh bapak beneran koid,"gerutu Hisagi

"His,lo seneng bener ya,kalau tuh bapak koid,"kata Kaien sweatdrop

"Ya pasti itu,kalau tuh bapak Koid gw bakal bikinin karangan bunga yang gedeeeeeee banget,untuk nutupin gimana nggak,gara-gara dia gw harus tidur sampai 1 bulan,"kata Hisagi lebay(baca di My life my friend untuk lebih jelasnya)

"Seingat gw Cuma 4 hari 3 malam,His."kata Kaien sweatdrop

"Ya kan sama aja tuh,"kata Hisagi

"Trus jadi ada apa neh?"tanya Kusaka

"Jadi gini gw mau minta tolong neh,ahir-ahir ini klinik bapak gw itu rameee banget,dan sialnya lagi karena bapak gw keluar kota jadi gw yang harus ngurus tuh gw mau minta tolong,Pliss,"kata Ichigo dengan tampang sangat memelas

Sebagai teman yang baik mereka tentu saja tidak tega untuk menolak,jadi ya beginilah sekarang.

**End Of Hisagi Pov`s**

* * *

Pagi hari pukul 7

"Nah baiklah hari minggu pukul 7, bulan-BUAK,"Kaien langsung tepar di bogem Hisagi karena penjelasan yang tidak jelas dan tidak bermutu.

"Udah-udah kelamaan!"sorak semuanya

"Jadi begini,saya Ichigo Kurosaki meminta bantuan teman-teman untuk bekerja di klinik Kurosaki Khusus hari ini,"kata Ichigo

"Formal bener lo,emang yang lain gak bisa?"tanya Yumichika

"Ya gimana lagi yang lain kan pada sibuk,Ggio lagi dating,Iba latihan klub Pasus,Ikkaku jadi pelatih klub kendo,"kata Ichigo dengan penjelasan panjang kali lebar kali tinggi

"Ngomong-ngomong si Gin gimana?"tanya Kusaka

"Kusa!lo mau nambah jumlah pasien karena senyum mautnya si Gin itu?"kata Hisagi keki

"Ups,Sorry lupa gw,"kata Kusaka

Lalu dimulailah acara kerja gaje dan Kusaka bagian recepsionist,Kaien dan Renji tukang panggil ,Yumichika dan Hitsugaya bantuin Ichigo.

* * *

Recepsionist

"Woi!Nii-san!"gerutu Kusaka

"Apa?"tanya Hisagi

"Senyum gila lo itu lo ilangin deh sekarang,"gerutu Kusaka

"Maksud lo?"tanya Hisagi bingung

"Gara-gara senyum stress lo itu,pasien bertambah banyak bego!"kata Kusaka keki

"Bukanya bagus?"kata Hisagi dengan tampang Innocence,sehingga semakin banyak para pengunjung yang tepar

"Bagus jidat lo!yang ada lo nambah beban baka!"kata Kusaka menjitak Hisagi

"Aduh,iya-iya sorry,"kata Hisagi

Lalu lewatlah seorang anak kecil dan ibunya

"Bu,kakak itu kenapa senyum-senyum mulu?seperti orang gila,"kata anak itu polos

Hisagi yang mendengar serasa pengen nelan tuh anak sekaligus.

"Nii-san sabar,bego!"gerutu Kusaka

"Bu,kakak yang disebelahnya kog,seperti angrybird ya?"tanya anak itu lagi

Kali ini Kusaka yang serasa pengen memutilasi anak itu.

"Kusa, anak-anak,"kata Hisagi yang berusaha nenangin adik tercintanya itu agar tidak menghancurkan Kurosaki klinik.

* * *

Ruang tunggu

"Nomor 25 ,"sorak Kaien

Seorang ibu dan anaknya berdiri,lalu anak itu bertanya

"Kak,kog rambut kakak seperti landak kesetrum?"tanya anak itu lagi

Renji hanya ketawa ngakak,sedang Kaien berusaha untuk nahan emosi

"Dik,ini Spiky namanya,bukan landak kesetrum,"kata Kaien lagi

"Kan sama aja kak,"kata anak itu lagi

Kaien langsung spechless,dan pengen mencincang anak itu hidup-hidup.

"Makanya Kai,rambut itu yang bener,seperti kakak ya gak?"kata Renji G-r

"Bukanya kakak lebih parah?kalau kakak seperti nanas jatuh dari neraka,"kata anak itu lagi

Renji langsung naik darah,dan pengen membankai anak itu.

Lalu anak dan ibu itu masuk ke ruang perawatan.

* * *

Ruang dokter

"Bu,kog petugas disini aneh-aneh semua?"kata anak kecil itu lagi

"Maksudnya?"tanya ibu itu bingung

"Itu tadi recepsionistnya,kakak ganteng yang narsis banget senyum-senyum mulu seperti orang kena gangguan syaraf,dan kak tukang panggil malah kak Landak kesetrum dan kak nanas jatuh dari neraka,"lkata anak itu lagi

Ichigo hanya menahan tawa mendengar perkataan anak itu.

"Tapi,Bu dokternya lebih aneh,masa seperti jeruk berjalan?"kata anak itu lagi

Ichigo langsung naik darah

"Ichi,sabar,"kata Kira

"Bener tuh,jadi dokter harus sabar,"kata Yumichika nahan tawa

"Masa sama anak kecil aja emosi,"kata Hitsugaya

"Bu, dokternya yang mana?Yang kayak jeruk berjalan?kayak tuyul?atau kayak banci taman lawang itu?atau yang rambutnya pirang itu?"kata anak kecil itu lagi

Sontak Ichigo,Yumichika dan hitsugaya langsung naik darah dan berubah menjadi super saiya!(hehe bercanda kog).

Sementara itu di Recepsionist

"Nii-san,"

"Apa?"

"Kog sephi?"kata Kusaka bingung

"Maksud lo?"

"Itu tadi yang masuk,nomor absennya udah samapai 89 tapi,yang keluar kog baru 24 orang?"kata Kusaka bingung

"Iya juga?kog bisa?macet diamana sih?ya udah gw cek dulu,"kata hisagi keluar dengan meloncati meja recepsionist

"Woi!nii-san aduh.."Kusaka hanya geleng-geleng dengan kebiasaan Nii-san-nya yang tidak waras itu.

* * *

Ruang tunggu

"Kai!ah,elo masa pasien ditelantarin gini?"protes Hisagi

"Enak,aja siapa yang nelantarin bego!masih ada orang didalam,"kata Kaien lagi

"Emang sampai nomor berapa?"tanya Hisagi lagi

"25,His."kata Kaien

"Eh,buset!lama bener emang operasi jantung?lama bener?"kata Hisagi cengo

"Mana gw tau,His."kata Kaien

"Ya udah,gw cek ke dalam deh,"kata Hisagi lagi

Lalu ia masuk ke ruang dokter

"Woi!Chi lama ben-Jyah!malah main monopoly!"kata Hisagi jawdrop melihat Ichigo,Yumichika,Kira,dan Hitsugaya main Monopoly bareng anak kecil itu.

"Woi!Baka!Ini bukan Playgroup!"gerutu Hisagi

"Siapa yang bilang ini playgroup?"kata Ichigo yang masih asik main monopoly itu

"Trus,napa lo malah main monopoly?!"gerutu Hisagi

"Ya gimana lagi, gak mau diperiksa kalau gak main monopoly,"kata Yumichika

"Aduh,baka!Pasien numpuk tuh diluar!"lkata Hisagi lagi

"Lah,jadi gimana?"tanya Ichigo

"Makanya otak itu jangan taroh di dengkul!"gerutu Hisagi,lalu mendekati adik itu.

"Dik,diperiksa dulu ya?"bujuk Hisagi

"Eh,kakak narsis yang ah,kak aku gak mau disuntik,"kata anak itu lagi

"Tenang aja,gak bakalan disuntik kamu disuntik,biar kakak hajar dokternya,"kata Hisagi lagi

"Serius Kak narsis?"

"Serius dong,jangan panggil Kak Narsis dong,Panggil Kak Hisa aja,"kata Hisagi

"Iya,deh Kak Hisa,"kata anak kecil itu lagi

Lalu Ichigo pun memeriksa keadaan anak kecil itu.

"Nah, ibu hanya demam,tapi tenang saja nih resepnya tebus di resepsionist,"kata Ichigo

"Baiklah,terimakasih banyak,"kata Ibu itu lagi

"Nah,karena adik,bersikap baik jadi kakak kasih permen coklat nih,"kata Hisagi sambil menyerahkan coklat silverqueen

"Makasih, yang paling baik dan ganteng deh,"kata adik kecil itu lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Ya udah,lanjutin!"kata Hisagi keluar dari ruang dokter itu.

* * *

Resepsionist

"Oke,beres,"kata Hisagi yang manjat meja resepsionis itu

"Nii-san lo hobi bener manjat-manjat ya?"kata Kusaka sweatdrop

"Hehe gimana lagi,tuh ada yang datang tuh,"

"Nih resepnya."kata Ibu itu.

"Baik,sebentar,"kata Kusaka

"Eh,Kakak ganteng yang tadi,cepat bener kakak ke sini,"kata anak kecil itu

"Hehe,gak jangan main hujan-hujanan kalau lagi hujan ya,"kata Hisagi

"Ya gimana lagi, loh,hujan-hujanan,"kata anak kecil itu lagi

"Ya,kakak tau kalau demam gini kan gak enak,banyak-banyak istirahat ya,"kata Hisagi tersenyum ramah

"Iya, makin ganteng kalau senyum kayak gitu,"kata anak kecil itu

Hisagi langsung blushing,Kusaka hanya nahan tawa.

"Nah,ini resep obatnya,diminum 3 kali sehari,lalu yang ini 2 kali sehari,"kata Kusaka

"Terimakasih,kami pamit dulu,"kata Ibu itu

"Sampai jumpa lagi,Kak Ganteng!"kata anak itu keluar

"Hebat lo,Nii-san!bahkan anak kecil aja tau,"kata Kusaka

"Wes pasti dong!Gw gitu loh,"kata Hisagi yang narsisnya balik

Kusaka hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan Hisagi yang seperti atau bahkan melebihi Obama yang sedang kampanye.

Lalu dengan skateboardnya conan,Kaien sampai

"Lah,lo ngapain?"kata Hisagi cengo

"Woi!inu ini RS bukan arena skateboard,"kata Kusaka

"Ah,gak penting,gawat nih,"kata Kaien

"Emang ada apa?"tanya Hisagi lagi

"Itu,ada nenek-nenek keminum air aqua!"kata Kaien panik

"Hah?"Kusaka langsung cengo

"Eh,emang dia gak boleh minum?!"kata Hisagi keki

"Bukan itu, biasanya minum air kali,"kata Kaien

"Lah?ini orang atau apaan?kan bagus kalau dia minum air aqua,airnya kan asli dari pegunungan Himalaya,"kata Hisagi lagi

"Iya,tapi yang jadi masalahnya dia alergi dengan air bersih,"kata Kaien lagi

"What the.."Hisagi dan Kusaka langsung cengo

"Makanya, gw,"kata Kaien lagi

"Lah,gimana caranya?"kata Hisagi bingung

"Itu kita ambil aja air dari kali Cideres,"kata Kaien

"Helo!Kai,kita sekarang di jepang bro` Bukan di Indo!"kata Hisagi keki

"Jadi gimana?"tanya Kaien lagi

"Lo tampung aja air hujan yang di luar,"kata Hisagi ngasal

"Bener juga tuh!"Kaien langsung ngacir keluar

"Nii-san ah elo,masa lo ngasih idenya yang nggak-nggak?!"kata Kusaka cengo

"Ya gimana ini pertama kalinya gw ngedenger ada orang yang alergi dengan air aqua,"kata Hisagi

"Iya juga,"kata Kusaka

"Ah,mending gw liat dulu deh,penasaran gw,"kata Hisagi lalu langsung ke ruang perawatan.

Saat sampai di ruang dokter

"Lah..."Hisagi langsung ruang dokter dipenuhi binatang.

'Lah,sejak kapan jadi dokter hewan?'kata Hisagi cengo

"Kak Ichi,selanjutnya seranggaku yang ini ya,dia gak mau makan,"kata anak kecil itu memegang seekor -tiba Kecoak itu langsung tersbang ke arah Hisagi.

"Hwa!Buset!"Hisagi langsung ngacir dari ruang dokter,dan pingsan diruang tunggu.

"Woi,Hisa!yah malah pingsan lagi,"kata Renji

"Aduh,Nii-san kog lama ben-loh,Ren Nii-san kenapa?"tanya Kusaka yang nyusul

"Gw juga gak tau,tiba-tiba dia pingsan,"kata Renji

"Kog,lama bener sih,pasien di ruang dokter?"kata Kusaka bingung

"Gw juga gak tau,"kata Renji

"...Ungh.."Hisagi tersadar

"Nii-san lo gak apa-apa?"tanya Kusaka

"Aduh,kepala gw langsung pusing nih,Oya Ren seingat gw Kurosaki klinik untuk orang kan?"kata Hisagi

"Ya iyalah,gak mungkin untuk setan,His."kata Renji

"Tapi yang jadi masalahnya lo liat aja ke dalam,"kata Hisagi

Saat melihat ke dalam Kusaka dan Renji langsung cengo

"Lah!Ini dokter hewan?!Atau salon Hewan?!"Kata Kusaka cengo

"Atau tempat penitipan hewan?"kata Renji ikutan cengo

Mereka bertiga langsung jawdrop...

**End Of Flashback**

* * *

Sejak saat itu Hisagi,Kusaka dan Renji gak minat untuk bantuin Ichigo jaga klinik anehnya itu.

**~TBC**

"Yey!Ahirnya saya Update!setelah sekian lama,gak update nih fic!"kata Hikary

"Woi!Thor!Lo mencemari nama klinik gw aja!"kata Ichigo keki

"Hehe maaf Ichigo-san,tidak apa-apa kan sekali ini aja,"kata Hikary

"Dasar,author tak bermutu!"gerutu Ichigo

"Udah,udah mari kita buka kotak amalnya,wah udah terkumpul dana Rp.50.000,"kata Kusaka

"Woi!Kusa!Tabungan gw itu bego!jangan lo bongkar-bongkar ah,Elo!Gw sate juga lo!"kata Hikary

"Thor!Traktir dong,"kata Kaien

"Bukanya kebalik neh,siapa ya yang harusnya traktir tanggal 27 oktober?"kata Hikary lagi

"Eh,emang siapa tuh?"tanya Kusaka

"Gw tau!si dia kan?"kata Hisagi

"Iya lo bener,ntar minta traktiran yuk,sama si dia,"kata Hikary lagi

"Emang siapa itu si dia?"

"Lo tunggu aja nanti tanggal 27 oktober,"kata Hikary

"Udah mari kita lihat Reviewnya!"kata Kusaka

"Yang pertama dari **MisakiDreyarThesilentdemon**,Mau ikutan?kenapa tida-BUAK!"Renji langsung tepar dilempar sapu oleh Hitsugaya

"Boleh,juga tuh hadiahnya!"kata Hitsugaya antusias

"Ah,gak aja ndiri,"kata Hisagi sweatdrop

"Bendera Jepang?O bukan yang benar itu bendera Itali,"kata Kaien

"Hah?Bego lo plihara gimana bisa jadi Itali?"tanya Kusaka cengo

"Ya gitu deh,"kata Kaien

"Eh,kawah gunung merapi?O tidak terimakasih,saya lebih milih dibeliin Villa,Marcedes benz,Honda Jazz,Kawasaki Ninja,Satria,dan Kutub selatan aja,"kata Hisagi

"Buset!banyak bener?!Lo pikir kotak pengabul impianya doraemon?!"kata Kaien ngejitak Hisagi

"Lalu dari **Winter aoi sakura**, O tidak bisa Hisa itu my queen,"kata Ggio lebay

"Lo pikir gw cewek dodol garut lo!"kata Hisagi melempar Ggio pake dodol garut yang nyolong entah dimana

"Gila,enak bener,"kata Ggio yang udah asik makan dodol garut

"Saya juga,"kata Ichigo lebay

"Ichigo!"

"Hwa!Senna,Rukia,Inoue,hwa!"Ichigo ngacir karena dikejar dan dilempar pake ulekkan

"Sabar,ya bro! Ya gimana lagi,tangisan RenHitsu itu mengalahkan Tsunami di jepang ataupun airbahnya nabi Nuh."

"Lo pikir kami depot air?!"Kata RenHitsu keki

"Emang,Hisa itu cocok banget kalau pake Kimono pink,"kata Kaien

"Gw setuju!"kata Ggio yang masih makan dodol garut

"Ya,gimana lagi,bentuknya itu loh,gak jelas!"kata Kusaka

"Lo pikir kami apaan!"Kata RenHitsu keki

"Oke!Sekian,Terimakasih karena udah mau ngereview,dan mohon maaf karena ada koment yang dengan iklas saya sebaiknya saya bikin di atasnya dengan peringatan don`t like don`t read ya?"kata Hikary

"Maybe,"kata Hisagi

"Okeh!Minna Jangan lupa RnRnya ya?!"kata semuanya


	8. Dangerous Cake!

~**Kekonyolan di Hari Minggu~**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti**

**730**

**Disclaimer : Bleach itu punya Om tite kubo,kalau punya saya udah lama si Tosen Koid(devil mode On)**

**Rated :T**

**Warning : OOC,Gajeness,full of humor,awal dan ahir yang tak nyambung,dan sebagainya, yang mau kasih Flame di persilahkan.**

**Enjoy my Fic...**

* * *

Berhubung saya akan menerima sertifikat author terstrees dan tergaje menurut teman saya, maka akan saya kasih contoh lagi,karena masih banyak Readers yang gak percaya(Kenapa makin lama semakin gak berhubungan?).

* * *

**Flash back**

Readers udah pada tau dong siapa itu Inoue? Dan menurut cerita saya dia itu pacarnya si jeruk aka Kurosaki Ichigo(Dibankai-Tite kubo karena nentuin pairing seenaknya). Dan menurut buku Tite Kubo dan bleach wikipedia, Inoue terkenal dengan masakan mautnya!Bayangkan masakanya bisa dijadikan senjata untuk membunuh loh?!(author dicincang dengan Tsubaki karena mengumbar-umbar aib).

Nah kali ini,timbul kejadian yang sangat,super,extra,plus,Ajaib!Mau tau kenapa? Oke saya kasih tau. Sebagai seorang pacar,tentunya si Ichigo tau dengan kemampuan masak pacar tercintanya ini,yang bisa dibilang sangat **ISTIMEWA! **Dan para Bleach chara udah pada tau,tentang hal itu. Namun siang ini si jeruk,aka Ichigo datang ke rumah Inoue untuk dibikinin Kue! Bayangkan readers?! Apa karena punya bapak stress seperti Kurosaki Isshin,Ichigo jadi begini?(author dibankai Ishhin). Dan muncul pertanyaan satu lagi. Untuk apa sebenarnya kue tersebut?Apa untuk dimakan sendiri atau yang lainya?Wah ada udang dibalik batu ini namanya.

Tapi sepertinya pilihan pertama dicoret! Karena tidak mungkin dan sangat tidak mungkin Ichigo akan makan Kue terutama buatan Inoue sebanyak 5 kotak! Sangat tidak masuk akal!Nah mari kita ikuti dalam acara mata pancing(Author dihajar Readers karena semakin gak nyambung) maksud saya ke TKP deh.

"Inoue,makasih ya,"kata Ichigo

"Iya,sama-sama Kurosaki-kun,semoga acara pertemuanya sukses ya,"kata Orihime

"Iya,makasih banyak,"kata Ichigo membawa Kue-kue tersebut pulang dengan Truk L300(lebay mode On) maksud saya dengan jalan kaki hehehe.

Setelah menempuh sungai,mendaki gunung dan menuruni lembah(Lah kog kaya Ninja hatorri? Emang mereka tinggal dimana sampai naik gunung dan turun lembah segala?) ahirnya Ichigo sampai dirumah.

Saat masuk ia langsung cengo melihat,Ikkaku,Yumichika,Gin,Ggio,Iba,Renji yang lagi nari Gangnam GangGang style, yang sukses memuat para penonton pengen muntah(Dibankai IkaYumiGioIbaRen). Ichigo hanya sweatdrop,hingga Kira muncul.

"Eh,Ichi baru pulang lo?"tanya Kira

"Eh,iya gitu deh, Kir. Yang lain pada kemana?"tanya Ichigo

"Kaien,Hisa,Kusa,Hitsu lagi keluar katanya sih belanja. Yang lainya ya, lo liat sendiri deh. Ngomong-ngomong lo bawa apaan sih?Ribet bener?"kata Kira cengo melihat Ichigo yang bawa kotak-kotak

"O ini Kue,"kata Ichigo

"Eh,Lo borong?!"tanya Ggio

"Gila ada apa neh?"tanya Ikakku

"Tumben lo beli kue,biasa nebeng mulu,"kata Yumichika

"Wah,ada hari apaan neh?"tanya Renji

"Seingat gw gak ada yang ultah,"kata Iba

"Emang,gw kan beli nih Kue untuk bersama,"kata Ichigo

"Eh,serius lo!"kata Kaien yang udah muncul dengan semangat 45

"Tumben bener neh?"kata Kusaka yang juga ikutan muncul

"Loh,Kai,Kusa?Hisa sama Hitsu mana?"tanya Kira

"Ada tuh di dep-Hwa! Gawat!Hisa!"kata Kaien yang baru nyadar ngelemparin barang-barang seenaknya

"Gawat!Gw lupa!"kata Kusaka ikutan ngacir keluar

* * *

Di luar

"Aduh!Kaien sialan!"gerutu Hisagi keki,sambil berusaha keluar dari tumpukan barang-barang

"Iya, -bener dah,tuh anak,"kata Hitsugaya yang juga keimpit

"Aduh,Sorry bro,Sorry,"kata Kaien dan Kusaka yang langsung membawa barang-barang tersebut

Lalu ahirnya mereka langsung masuk ke rumah.

"Lha?kesambet apaan lo ?Pake acara beli kue segala?"kata Hisagi cengo

"Tumben orang kaya (Pelit) beli kue,"comment Hitsugaya

"Jadi gak boleh?"kata Ichigo

"Jadi gw harus bilang 'waw' gitu?"kata Hitsugaya

"Ya iyalah masa ya iya dong. Semangka aja dibelah bukan dibedong!"kata Ichigo yang tak mau kalah

Hisagi hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah IchiHitsu yang masih adu mulut gak jelas itu. Lalu Hisagi pun memutuskan untuk ke kamarnya dan meletakkan barang bawaanya itu.

Saat turun ia langsung cengo

"Wah,banyak bintang-bintang di langit,"kata Kaien yang mandangin lampu

"Dimana~Dimana~ dimana~"kata Yumichika yang nyanyi lagu "Ayu ting-ting" yang malah terlihat seperti banci taman lawang.

"Wah,ada pisang radja,pisang batu,pisang tanduk,pisang emas,"kata Renji yang makin ngelantur itu

"Ayo,lawan gw!"kata Ikkaku yang nantangin meja(?)

"Wah,kebun Suika!"kata Hitsugaya yang sorak sorai gak jelas

"Rangiku,I love U so much!"kata Gin yang meluk-meluk gitar

"Dipilih,dipilih, sakilo limo ribu,"kata Kusaka yang malah berdagang gak jelas tersebut

"Soi,aku setia kog sama kamu,"kata Ggio yang malah ngelindur gak jelas

"Hore!gw kaya!"sorak Iba yang ngelempar-lempar Kertas.

"Kami-sama apa yang telah terjadi,"kata Hisagi cengo

"Hisa ada ap-Loh mereka kenapa?"tanya Kira

"Gw juga gak tau,Kir."kata Hisagi jaw drop

"Hisa~~, gw bakal janji setia sama lo!"kata Kaien yang teriak-teriak gak jelas

"Oh,my. Bikin malu aja lo,"kata Hisagi geleng-geleng

"Kita harus sadarin mereka,neh."kata Kira

"Iya juga ayo ambil air,"kata Hisagi

"Hisa~~,lo lama bener. Gw udah nungguin lo lama banget disini,"kata Kaien yang langsung meluk Hisagi tersebut

"Woi!Kai! apa-apaan lo baka!lepasin gw gak!Kir,cepetan ambil air!"kata Hisagi berontak

"Iya-Hwa!"kata Kira yang kehilangan keseimbangan karena dipeluk Gin

"Izuru`chan,lo manis banget,"kata Gin

"Woi!Gin lepasin gw!"kata Kira berontak

"Kai,sorry ya,"kata Hisagi lalu membanting Kaien,dan berlari ke dapur dan mengambil air lalu mengguyur mereka semua.

"Loh,ada apa neh?"kata Kaien cengo

"Kog baju gw basah?"kata Ggio cengo

"Aduh,kalau gw sakit gimana,"kata Kusaka

"Ah,basah deh,"gerutu Ikkaku,Yumichika,Iba,dan Gin

Lalu mereka langsung ke kamar masing-masing.

"Dasar,"gerutu Hisagi

"Pasti ini ulah Ichigo deh,"kata Kira

"Nanti kita bikin perhitungan!Tapi sebelumnya gw mau cari makanan dulu deh. Laper neh,"kata Hisagi lalu ke dapur. Kira hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah Hisagi tersebut.

"Kir,ada apa sih?"tanya Kaien yang baru keluar dari kamar

"Itu lo semua bersikap aneh,"kata Kira

"Hm..jangan-jangan Kuenya si Ichi tuh,"kata Kusaka

"Eh,Kue?"kata Kira

"Iya,lagian kan Cuma lo dan Hisa aja yang gak ikutan,"kata Kusaka

"Hm iya juga,sialan tuh jeruk!liat aja,gw blender baru tau rasa!"gerutu Kaien keki

"Nii-san mana?"tanya Kusaka

"Tadi ke dapur, katanya cari makanan atau apalah itu,"kata Kira

"Kusa bikinin gw teh deh,gw lagi emosi neh,"kata Kaien

"Lah?Apa hubunganya?"kata Kusaka cengo

"Lo bikin atau lo gw blender juga!"kata Kaien mendeathglare Kusaka

"Iya!"Kusaka langsung ngacir

"O ya,gw lupa Hp gw sama Hisa,"kata Kaien nyusul Hisagi ke dapur

* * *

Di dapur

"His,lah malah tidur,"kata Kaien sweatdrop,melihat Hisagi yang tidur dengan tampang Innocence.

'Tapi,dia manis juga,kalau lagi tidur.'kata Kaien yang memperhatikan Hisagi yang tidur

"Aduh,mending gw bawa ke Kamar deh,"kata Kaien lalu mengendong Hisagi kekamarnya.

Saat akan keluar,tiba-tiba Hisagi bangun

"Eh,Hisa udah bangun?"kata Kaien kaget

"Mmmh.."Hisagi mengerjapkan matanya

Kaien hanya cengo melihat Hisagi yang tampangnya Innocence banget.

"His,lo gak apa-apa?"tanya Kaien hawatir

"Gw gak apa-apa kog,Kai."kata Hisagi tersenyum innocence

'Kami-sama!'kata Kaien menepuk jidatnya

Hisagi hanya bingung melihat Kaien

"Lo kenapa Kai?"tanya Hisagi masih dengan tampang Innocence

Kaien bingung gimana mau bicara. Perasaanya gado-gado antara kesal,senang,bingung,terpana,terpesona,dan sebagainya.

"Kai!Gw sayang sama lo~,"kata Hisagi manja sambil memeluk Kaien

Kalau keadaan biasa sih,Kaien senang banget,tapi gak sekarang. Ia serasa pengen nyincang Ichigo dan menjadikanya es teler!

"Aduh,His..."Kaien gak tega juga untuk nyiram Hisagi.

Alhasil ia langsung memikirkan cara yang terbaik. Tiba-tiba

"Kai-nii,nih minuman-**Hwa!Yaoi!**"Sorak Kusaka

"Diam lo Kusa!Atau gw cincang juga lo jadi pregedel!"kata Kaien keki

Renji yang muncul ikutan cengo

"Gila!Gak nyangka gw!**Lo bedua Gay!**"sorak Renji lebay

"Woy!Enak aja lo bilang!Lo mau gw mutilasi!"kata Kaien makin kesal

Kira,Iba,Yumichika,Ikkaku,Gin dan Ggio yang muncul ikutan cengo

**"Hwa!Hentai!"sorak Yumichika**

**"Yaoi!"kata Ggio yang malah ngambil foto untuk di jual ke e-bay**

**"Pervert!"Sorak Gin,Kusaka dan Renji lagi**

"Woi!diam lo baka!Lo salah paham!"kata Kaien

"Kai,gw sayang sama lo,"kata Hisagi memperat pelukanya. Renji,Kira,Yumichika langsung tumbang karena nosebleed.

"Aduh..Kusa!Siniin teh itu,"kata Kaien

"Eh?"Kusaka hanya cengo

"Wah,bakalan momen seru neh!"kata Ggio menyambar teh tersebut dan memberikan ke Kaien.

Kaien langsung menguyur Hisagi dengan teh tersebut.

Semuanya langsung cengo.

Hisagi mengerjapkan matanya.

"Eh?Apa-apaan neh?!Kai!Lo pikir gw bunga main siram-siram gini!"kata Hisagi kesal

"Sorry His!gw gak punya cara lain!lo mau marah boleh kog,tapi,err bisa gak meluk gw,"kata Kaien agak blushing.

Hisagi langsung berdiri,dan blushing lalu keluar kamar sambil memaki.

"Yah...!"kata Ggio kecewa

"Apa-apaan lo tampang kecewa gitu?!mau gw tabok lo!"kata Kaien keki

"Hehe gak,Kai."

**"HWA!AMPUN!"**Sorak Ichigo di bawah.

"Ada apa ya?"tanya Kusaka

"Ayo liat ke bawah,"kata Kaien lalu mereka turun ke bawah dan-

"Hwa!Ampun!ampun!Hwa!"kata Ichigo yang lari ngacir dikejar Hisagi yang bawa Chainsaw.

"Awas lo!"Sorak Hisagi emosi

**End Of Flash back**

Sejak saat itu Ichigo kapok mengerjain temanya dengan bir kadar alkohol 100% itu.

Masih belum percaya juga?Oke lah,saya kasih contoh lagi di Chapter depan

**CHERIO!**

**TBC..**

* * *

"Yey!saya balik lagi!"sorak Hikary

"Thor...lo tega bener nyiksa gw..."

"Lah lo kenapa chi?"tanya Hikary dengan tampang Innocence

"Gara-gara lo bego!"

"Udah,nasib itu!Nah ayo kita liat repiwnya!"Sorak Kusaka yang tidak memperdulikan penderitaan Ichigo.

"Yang pertama dari **MisakiDreyarThesilentDemon**,Bener tuh imut gini masa tuyul,makasih semangka bekunya,"kata Hitsugaya lonjak-lonjak

"Lalu dari **Winter aoi sakura,**Kalau Ggio Ichi gw rela,"kata Kaien

"Eh..?Hwa!boleh deh,ngeri gw sama nih author sampe bawa-bawa boneka segala,"kata Ggio ngeri

"Wah kalau chappy gw mau,tapi yang itu gak ah,"kata Rukia

"Lalu dari **HarukaSya-Chan**,Makasih udah ngasih kritik,wajar kadang-kadang saya sering salah tuh. Makasih udah mau mereview,Arigatou gozaimasu!"kata Hikary

"Oke Minna RnR lagi ya?!"kata Hikary

"Yang ketahuan silent reader bakal saya kutuk!"kata Ggio yang ngebawa boneka Voodoo

"Lah,dapat dari mana?"tanya Hisagi cengo

"Hehehe pinjam dari Aoi-chan,"kata Ggio

Semua langsung sweatdrop


	9. Jealous?

~**Kekonyolan di Hari Minggu~**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti**

**730**

**Disclaimer : Bleach itu punya Om tite kubo,kalau punya saya udah lama si Tosen Koid(devil mode On)**

**Rated :T**

**Warning : OOC,Typo(s),Gajeness,full of humor,awal dan ahir yang tak nyambung,dan sebagainya, yang mau kasih Flame di persilahkan.**

**Enjoy my Fic...**

* * *

Hm... Kenapa yang ada makin gak percaya ya? Udah berhubung masih suasana HalLoeween maka saya kasih contoh lagi

* * *

**Flash back**

Pagi ini suasana rumah para MA benar-benar hening. Sangat hening! Kemanakah mereka? Mari kita tanya pada peta!(Buak-Author dilempar ulekkan oleh readers). Setelah mengintai dengan mikroskop selama 3 hari 3 malam(lebay mode on). Ahirnya ketemu juga salah satu dari mereka. Tapi... Kog nangis ya? Langsung saja ke TKP!

Seorang cowok berambut Hitam keunguan dengan mata aqua green aka Shiba Kaien. Sibuk memperhatikan Hp tercintanya itu. Sesekali ia melirik jam dan kembali memperhatikan Hpnya. Lain lagi dengan kembaranya yang sibuk,mengulek sambal(Hah?) Maksud saya menghancurkan batu bata jadi debu(Kog bisa?). Lain Hisagi lain lagi Ggio, Ggio malah sibuk latihan boxing dengan dinding yang malang,maksudnya meninju dinding dengan sepenuh hati,jiwa dan raga. Ada apakah gerangan dengan ke tiga mahluk ini? Saya juga tidak tau(Author-Dihajar Readers).

"Lah,Kai-nii,Hisa-nii,Gio Loe ngapain?"tanya sesosok mahluk yang bernama Kusaka itu

"... "

Semuanya hening dan sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Kusaka sendiri bingung melihat tingkah penghuni rumahnya yang semakin tidak jelas ini. Apalagi aura hitam memenuhi ruangan ini dengan sangat tebalnya. Karena kesal di cuekin Kusaka pun menyeret Kakak tercintanya itu keluar.

"Nii-san! Aduh Loe napa lagi?"kata Kusaka bingung

"Kusa?Hwa!Gue galau.. "kata Hisagi nangis gaje

"Eh,galau?"Kusaka cengo sendiri. Tidak biasanya kakak tercintanya itu nangis, sedangkan jatuh ke got aja masih bisa ketawa(Dibankai-Hisagi)

"Iya.. Gue galau.. "kata Hisagi yang masih nangis

"Emang galau kenapa Nii-san?"tanya Kusaka

"Itu.. gue.. "

"Eh, masa galau karena gak dapat permen ah! Nii-san childish bener,"kata Kusaka kaget

"Siapa yang galau karena itu bego!"kata Hisagi ngejitak Kusaka

"Aduh,jadi karena apa? Jangan bilang kalau Nii-san harus balik ke Amrik lagi!"kata Kusaka

"Ya gak itu bego! "kata Hisagi yang mulai kesal

"Sorry nii-san,jangan marah dong,gue kan bercanda aja,emang kenapa sih?"tanya Kusaka

"Gue.. gue cemburu.. "kata Hisagi yang kembali nangis gaje

"Eh,cemburu? Emang kenapa?"tanya Kusaka

"Itu.. Loe ada denger kan tentang si anak baru sialan itu!"gerutu Hisagi

"O maksud Loe si Kokuto itu,"tanya Kusaka

"Iya! Tuh anak gue bejek-bejek juga!"kata Hisagi keki

"Emang kenapa dengan anak baru itu? O fans Loe berkurang?"tanya Kusaka

"Kalau fans gue gak perduli,hilang semua pun gak masalah tapi yang jadi masalahnya, masa tuh anak SKSD sama si Ruki! Gimana gak keki gue.. "kata Hisagi

"Eh,Buset! Berani juga tuh orang, napa gak Loe hajar aja nii-san?"kata Kusaka

" Yang ada Ruki marah ke gue bego!"kata Hisagi nangis gaje

"Sabar,Nii-san,"kata Kusaka memeluk kakak tercintanya itu.

Renji yang kebetulan lewat langsung teriak-teriak gaje

"HWA! YAOI!BUAK,"Renji langsung meringis karena di lempar pot bunga oleh Kusaka

"Diam Loe baboon!"kata Kusaka keki

"Sorry,gue kan Cuma bercanda,Loeh Shu? Loe kenapa? Jangan-jangan si Kaien ngerape eLoe ya-Buak!" Bogem maut Hisagi sukses menumbangkan Renji dan K.O

Kusaka hanya sweatdrop dengan kejadian tersebut.

* * *

**Ichigo Pov`s**

"Kai! Ajarin gue matematika do-lah,Loe kenapa?"tanya ku dan langsung cengo melihat Kaien yang serasa pengen membelah Hpnya itu jadi 1000(lebay mode on)

"... "

"Woi!Kai!"

"... "

"HeLoe!"

"... "

"Argh! Inu! Loe kenapa lagi!" teriakku sambil melempar Kaien pake dispenser (?).

"Aduh... Sakit bego! Loe mau ngebunuh gue!"kata Kaien keki

"Habisnya Loe gue panggil gak nyahut! Loe kenapa lagi sih?Perang sama Hisa?" tanyaku

"Nggak kog,siapa bilang?yang ada gue senasib sama dia,"kata Kaien

"Maksud Loe?O sama-sama lagi perang dengan Ruki?"tanyaku

"Bukan itu,sama-sama galau,"kata Kaien lagi

"Eh,kog bisa?" tanyaku bingung

"Itu gara-gara anak baru sialan itu,"kata Kaien

"Anak baru? O si Kokuto? Emang kenapa?" tanyaku

"Dia itu narik perhatian cewek bego!"gerutu Kaien

"O jadi Loe kesel karena kehilangan fans neh?" tanyaku

"Bukan itu! Yang jadi masalahnya si Kiyo juga naksir sama dia!"kata Kaien keki

"Lah,hubungan sama Hisa apaan?" tanyaku bingung

'Nggak mungkin kan,kalau Hisa mulai ngincar Kiyo? Tapi bisa jadi juga. Apalagi semenjak kasus stalker itu,'kataku dalam hati

"Itu si Ruki juga naksir sama si Kokuto sialan itu!"kata Kaien emosi

"O gitu toh,gue pikir apa,"kata ku lega

"Lah,napa Loe terlihat lega gitu?"tanya Kaien cengo

"Gak,Gue pikir Hisa ngincar Kiyo,hehe,"kataku nyengir

"Dasar sarap!"gerutu Kaien

"Trus,napa gak dihajar aja?" tanyaku

"Gak ah,ngeri gue. Hisa aja.. "

"Eh,emang dia sehebat itu? Sampai-sampai Hisa yang merupakan wakil kapten taekwondo,dan dengan julukan unbeatable itu kalah?" tanyaku kaget

"Bukan itu bego! Yang ada Hisa malah kabur,karena hampir di lempar Chappy tower sama Ruki,"kata Kaien

"Eh? Chappy tower? Baru denger gue,"kataku cengo

"Emang gak pernah ada,perbandinganya itu Loeh,"kata Kaien

Aku hanya sweatdrop

**End Of Ichigo Pov`s**

* * *

**Renji Pov`s**

'Nasib-nasib. Udah di lempar pake pot bunga,dapat bonus bogeman lagi, apa sih salah gue?'kata ku merenungi nasibku yang apes itu.

"Loeh,Ren Loe kenapa? O gue tau pasti gara-gara Kokuto lagi kan? Udah Loe kejar aja sampai ke ujung dunia,"nasihat Ichigo yang semakin tidak nyambung

"Sialan Loe jeruk! Loe pikir gue GAY! Ngejar sampai ke ujung dunia segala,"kata ku keki

"Trus napa lagi?"

"Ini... gue.. "

"Gilha! Sadis juga pacar Loe si Kuukaku,mentang-mentang bikin kembang api masa cowoknya di jadiin kembang api?"kata Ichigo cengo

"Ini bukan karena Kuukaku!"

"Trus?"

"Itu gue dihajar Kusa sama Hisa,"kata ku nangis bombay

"Emang kenapa?"tanya Ichigo

"Salah Loe ndiri sih Bon,pake ngomong yang aneh-aneh segala. Loe tau gue bersyukur banget Loe masih hidup,"kata Kusaka lagi

"Maksud Loe?!"tanya Ichigo cengo

"Yah,kalau Nii-san gue lagi sensi itu nggak bisa ngendaliin tenaganya ndiri,hehehe gue jadi ingat dengan preman yang sering ngompas gue dulu,sampai 2 tahun Loeh dia koma di RS,"kata Kusaka bangga

"What the... "kata kami cengo

'Gila si Hisa itu keturunan setan kali ya? Masa sampe 2 tahun komanya? Buset dah.. 'gumam Ichigo dalam hati

"Emang Hisa kenapa Kusa?gara-gara Kokuto lagi?"tanya Ichigo

"Itu dia! Udah tau nanya! Gak mungkin kan dia cemburu gara-gara Ruki selingkuh sama Chappy,"kata Kusaka keki

"HAH! CHAPPY!"sorak kami cengo

"Ah! Berisik Loe!"teriak Ggio frustasi sambil melempar meja biliard,beserta stik dan bolanya keluar dan menghantam para penghuni di luar dan langsung tepar sesaat.

**End Of Renji Pov`s**

* * *

**Hisagi Pov`s**

'Agh! Mending gue main billiard aja deh!'gerutu ku lalu menuju ke ruang billiard

Saat sampai aku langsung cengo

'Lah? Kemana hilangnya?' kata ku cengo

"Loe napa His?"tanya Hitsugaya

"Ano,Hit. Kog meja billiardnya hilang ya?"kata ku cengo

"O itu mungkin aja, dibawa tuyul kali,"kata Hitsugaya

"Iya juga ya. Eh?! Apa?! Tuyul? "kata ku langsung cengo

"Hit emang Loe liat tu- Lah,kog cepat bener perginya?"kata ku makin cengo

Setelah menganalisa ruangan tersebut ahirnya.

"Loh,bola nomor 3 kog ketinggalan disini?"kata ku cengo

Saat melihat keluar aku makin cengo

"Kog bisa diluar?"kata ku kaget+bingung

Aku langsung keluar dan mengangkat meja billiard tersebut dan kembali kaget

"Lah,nih mahluk ngapain lagi?pada acara tidur di luar,bawa-bawa meja billiard lagi,"kata ku cengo

Setelah menggeser meja itu ,aku langsung mengguyur tanpa berperikemanusiaan para mahluk yang di bawah.

"Aduh.. "

"Loe ngapain pake tidur di luar segala? Bawa-bawa meja billiard lagi?"tanya ku cengo

"Siapa yang bawa-bawa meja billiard? Yang ada kami keimpit,"kata Kusaka

"Eh,kog bisa?"tanya ku bingung

"Nggak tau,mejanya melayang keluar dengan tiba-tiba,"kata Kusaka

"Heh? Masa melayang keluar? Ahh.. kebanyakan ngayal Loe,"kata ku

"Serius His! Gue juga liat,"kata Ichigo

"Kog bisa?" tanyaku dan dengan mudahnya nyeret meja billiard itu kedalam.

RenIchiKusa langsung cengo

**End Of Hisagi Pov`s**

* * *

"Kusa,Nii-san Loe keturunan Hercules ya?"tanya Ichigo

"Itu mah bukan hercules lagi tapi Titan,"kata Kusaka yang masih cengo

"Gila,dia punya jin ya?"tanya Renji cengo

Maka mereka asik bercengo-ria gak jelas. Hingga Kaien muncul

"Lah,kalian ngapain?"kata Kaien bingung melihat temanya yang mangap-mangap kayak ikan kehabisan udara.

"Eh,Kai. Aduh... gue pikir siapa, kembaran Loe gila ya?"kata Renji

"Maksud Loe?"tanya Kaien bingung

"Masa dia kuat ngangkat meja Billiard aLoene?"kata Ichigo

"O itu mah udah biasa,jangankan meja billiard. Patung liberty aja kuat,"kata Kaien santai lalu masuk ke dalam

"WHAT THE... "RenIchiKusa makin cengo.

* * *

**Kaien Pov`s**

"His,ayo!"kata ku berapi-api

Hisagi yang melihat hanya cengo,karena aku yang biasanya tenang itu,jadi kayak gini.

"Woi!Hisa!"kata ku keki sambil ngejitak Hisagi yang langsung sadar dari alam mimpinya

"Aduh.. sakit bego! Apaan sih?"tanya Hisagi

"Itu ayo kita hajar si Kokuto!"kata ku semangat 2020

"Ayo!"sorak Ggio yang muncul dari atas dengan penuh semangat,bagaikan Harimau mengejar mangsa

Hisagi hanya cengo karena diseret oleh kami keluar.

"Woi.. lah.. "Hisagi cengo sendiri

"Ah, Loe Bukanya cemburu karena si Koku deketin Ruki?!"tanya ku

Hisagi yang udah bangun dari alam bawah sadarnya,langsung nyeret kami dengan shunpo+Sonido+Hirenkyaku+ dan lain-lainya

**End of Kaien Pov`s**

* * *

**Rukia Pov`s**

"O jadi Loe sama Koku saudara ya, Kiyo?"tanya ku

"Iya,dia abang gue. "kata Kiyone

"Wah,beruntung Loe punya abang yang keren gak kayak abang gue yang lebaynya minta ampun!"kata ku geleng-geleng

"Tapi kenapa dia ke sini?"tanya Soifon

"Itu sebenarnya aku disuruh untuk mengumpulkan data tentang sekolah ini sebagai tugas kuliah,"kata Kokuto sambil tersenyum

"O gitu,"kata Soifon

"WOI!" Sorak 3 mahluk yang lagi berkampanye ria(ditendang) maksud saya lagi paduan suara(Dibankai) oke maksud saya mau **"Protes!"**

"Lah,Kai,Hisa,Gio? Kalian ngapain?"tanya Kiyone bingung

Yang ditanya hanya diam dengan latar belakang airbah,tornado,dan Harimau yang siap nerkam(lah kog kayak gambar imajinasi?)

Dengan langkah penuh kepastian,keyakinan,keteguhan,keberanian,kesuksesan,kemandirian,kebersamaan mereka pun melangkah

1 langkah..

2 langkah

3 langkah

4 lang(Readers: Woi! Kelamaan! Emang upacara bendera!-author dihajar masa!)

Baiklah kita skip saja masalah langkah-langkahan itu.

Suasana benar-benar tegang!tampak raut wajah ketiganya penuh keseriusan!

"Kalian ngapain sih?"tanya ku bingung,tak biasanya mereka bersikap dingin seperti kulkas ini(Dihajar KaiHisagio)

"Aduh,mereka kenapa lagi sih?"tanya Soifon bingung

"Ntahlah,"kata Kiyone geleng-geleng

**End Of Rukia Pov`s**

* * *

Setelah beberapa saat ahirnya Hisagi angkat bicara dan mendeklarasikan kemerdekaan Indonesia(Readers:Woi! Npa jadi acara 17 Agustus!- nendang author!) maksud saya menyatakan hal yang sesungguhnya

"Kami atas nama MA menyatakan keberatan karena anda mencoba menarik perhatian dan meresahkan warga sekitar,"kata Hisagi(lah,tumben formal. Biasanyakan ceplas cepLoes gak karuan?-Dibankai Hisagi)

Yang mendengar pernyataan tersebut hanya bercengo ria.

* * *

**Kusaka Pov`s**

"Eh,Tatsu ada apa?"tanya ku

"Ano,Hisa mana?"tanya Tatsuki

"Barusan keluar,katanya sih mau menghajar Kokuto,"kata ku

"Eh! Gawat!Loe tau gak Kokuto itu abangnya Kiyo Loeh,"kata Tatsuki

"O abangnya,"kata ku santai sambil meneguk teh hangatnya dan menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi.

"BYURR!EH! APA! Abangnya!"kata ku yang baru sadar dan langsung menyemburkan tehnya ke arah Renji yang kebetulan lewat

"Woi!Kusa-,"

"Ayo,kita harus cepat!"teriak ku panik lalu nyeret Tatsuki

"Hhh.. Nasib-nasib. Kenapa hari ini gue Apes bener ya?"kata Renji merenungi nasibnya.

Aku langsung menggas motor dengan semangat 2012 dan hampir menabrak berbagai benda,dari anak-anak,orang dewasa,hingga Gin yang lagi kencan dengan Rangiku.

"Woi!"sorak Gin keki karena hampir ku serempet. Maklum aku kan merupakan mantan pembalap Internasional .

Dalam waktu 10 detik kami sampai ke taman,lalu segera menghampiri KaiHisagio dan...

"Oke,3 Heart!"kata Hisagi dengan pedenya dan

"ARGH!" teriak mahluk-mahluk lain aka Kaien,Ggio,dan Kokuto

Maka mereka mulai mencangkul,ingat bukan mencangkul ladang ya tapi main kartu cangkul! Hehehe(Author dibankai Readers!)

Kami yang baru sampai hanya cengo,melihat HisaKaiGioKoku yang main kartu itu.

"Lah Ruki,tidak ada yang terluka kan?"tanya Tatsuki cengo

"Tidak kog,paling Cuma lebam aja,"kata Rukia

"Eh,maksud Loe?!"tanya ku cengo

"Itu lebam karena sepidol,"kata Rukia

"Oh.. gitu, Btw apa yang terjadi?"tanyaku penasaran

"Jadi begini.."

**Rukia Flash back**

"Jadi kita selesaikan masalah ini secara jantan!"kata Hisagi dengan tegas

"Hisa,aduh kan bisa dibicarakan baik-baik,"kata ku berusaha menghentikan perkelahian ini

"Iya nih,masalahnya apa sih?"tanya Kiyone

"Ini menyangkut harga diri!"kata Kaien serius

"Eh,Harga diri?"tanya Soifon

"Yep!kami tidak terima diremehkan!"kata Ggio mantap

"Jadi kalian para cewek tidak usah ikut campur! Ini masalah cowok!"kata Hisagi lagi

"Eh... " kami langsung cengo

"Mari kita selesaikan masalah ini Kokuto!"kata Hisagi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong ajaibnya

'Gawat!jangan-jangan pisau tuh? Eh,kog pake kotak?'kata ku cengo,dan semuanya semakin cengo saat melihat isi dalam kotak itu yang ternyata adalah **"KARTU REMI" **beserta crayon.

"Nah,mari kita selesaikan!"kata Hisagi

"Oke!ayo!"kata Kokuto

Maka mereka mulai main kartu remi tersebut.

**End Of Rukia flash back**

"Jadi begitu,"kata Rukia

Kami langsung Jawdrop

**End Of Kusaka Pov`s**

* * *

"Loe hebat juga,"kata Hisagi

"Loe juga,di sekolah gue unbeatable Loeh,"kata Kokuto

"Gue juga,"kata Hisagi

Maka mereka melanjutkan perkelahian dengan kartu itu dan hasilnya SERI! Karena mereka sudah bosan dengan kartu yang tak ada habisnya. Wajar mereka menggunakan 20 kotak Kartu remi.

"Jadi selanjutnya bagaimana?"tanya Hisagi

"Terserah,"kata Kokuto

"Woi! Mau berapa lama kalian bertengkar tidak jelas ini!"kata Rukia keki lalu melempar KaiGioHisaKoku dengan kaleng fanta

"Apaan sih, Ruki!"kata Kaien keki

"Emang tau gak dia siapa?"tanya Rukia

"Tau Kokuto kan,"kata Kaien

"Lalu pada tau gak dia ini abangnya Kiyo,"kata Rukia

"Eh!Nggak!"kata KaiGio

"Tau kog! Karena tau dia itu unbeatable di permainan Kartu makanya gue nantang dia,"kata Hisagi santai

"Eh,tau dari mana His?"tanya KaiGio

"Bego Loe kembangin! Namanya aja Kotetsu Kokuto,ya jelas ada hubungan sama Kiyone,"kata Hisagi

KaiGio langsung cengo.

"Jadi Loe Hisagi Shuuhei ya? Kapan-kapan kalau gue balik gue pecahin rekor Unbeatable Loe itu,"kata Kokuto

"Oke,gue tunggu,"kata Hisagi nyengir

Lalu kejadian konyol itu pun berahir.

**End Of Real Flashback**

* * *

Sejak saat itu Hisagi semakin giat untuk bermain kartu dan menantang tiap orang yang lewat main kartu remi(lah apa Hubunganya?)

Masih belum percayakah? Oke tunggu saja di episode depan!

**~TBC~**

* * *

"Yey! Ahirnya update lagi! Maaf bagi readers yang udah menunggu sangat lama. "kata Hikary

"Dasar,Lelet,"kata Kaien

"Udah ayo kita buka kotak Reviewnya! "

"Pertama dari **Winter aoi-sakura,** Yang bener? Kirimin dong?"kata Ggio

"Lah,kenapa gue lagi yang kena?"

"Kalau saya suka semua,IchiHime boleh,Ichiruki boleh,Ichisenna boleh,Ichi nel juga boyleh,"kata Ichigo pede

"KEPEDEAN!"sorak semuanya

"Hehehe hebatkan? Ichigo!"kata Ichigo bangga

"Lalu dari **HarukaSya-Chan,** nah dengerin tuh Jigo! Jangan iseng!"kata Hikary

"Aduh.. Woi!nama Gue **I-C-H-I-G-O! Bukan Jigo!"**protes Ichigo

"sama aja toh,lalu dari **MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon**, Emang gue juga gak nyangka,"kata Ishida

"Lah Loe ngapain disini?"kata Ichigo cengo

"suka-suka gue dong,"kata Ishida cool

"Hwa! Gitar gue!itu masih kredit 3 tahun!"sorak Gin ngejar Gitar yang dibuang

"what the.. 3 tahun?"kata Hisagi cengo

"Wah,makin banyak?!"kata Kaien antusias

"O tidak terimakasih,saya orang baik-baik,"kata Yumichika

"hwa! Sadist bener,"kata Renji yang sudah seperti pisang kelindas Traktor

"YAY! IMPIAN GUE JADI KENYATAAN!ARIGATOU! MISAKI-SAN!" Kata Hitsugaya sorak-sorai dan Loenjak-Loenjak gak jelas

"Gara-gara Ichi nih!"kata Ikakku dan Kusaka mendeathglare Ichigo

"Hwa! Setia kog, dihati gue kan Cuma ada soifon dan Hisa aja,"kata Ggio

"Woi!Hisa punya gue!"kata Kaien

"Enak aja!"kata Ggio

"Udah,punya gue,"kata Renji

"Gak sudi!"sorak KaiGio dan kembali perang

"Wah! Itu tugas gue!"Kata Iba lalu nangis gaje

"Hehehe kog tau?"tanya RenKirYumi

"Oke tenang saja! Tidak perlu hawatir!"kata Ggio

"Boleh dong,kenapa tidak!"kata Hisagi

Ichigo langsung ngacir

"Oke makasih buat yang udah mau meread, apalagi mereview! Buat para silentreaders semoga hatinya terbuka untuk mereview fic ini. "kata Hikary

"Oke! Minna RnR Pliss!"kata semuanya


	10. New year chaos

~**Kekonyolan di Hari Minggu~**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti**

**730**

**Disclaimer : Bleach itu punya Om tite kubo,kalau punya saya udah lama si Tosen Koid(devil mode On)**

**Rated :T**

**Warning : OOC,Typo(s), Gajeness, full of humor, awal dan ahir yang tak nyambung, dan sebagainya, yang mau kasih Flame di persilahkan.**

**Enjoy my Fic...**

Hm... Kenapa yang ada makin gak percaya ya? Udah berhubung masih suasana tahun baru maka saya kasih contoh lagi(bukannya udah lewat?)

* * *

**Flashback**

Dalam rangka merayakan tahun Baru. Para MA sudah sibuk dengan mendekorasi ruangan tersebut. Yah, meskipun, dekorasinya um.. ya agak, gimana gitu ya? Maksud saya mungkin seni abstrak deh. Penasaran? Mari kita menuju ke TKP

Sepertinya Author salah, namun dengan adanya undang-undang Author pasal 2 maka Author selalu benar(Dihajar Readers). Keadaan rumah pagi ini porak-poranda. Bayangkan bagai di serang oleh Tsunami, Blizzard, Firaga dan Thundaga. Eh, kenapa jadi magic FF VIII? Ah, lanjut saja deh. Yang pasti rumah mereka sangaaaaaaaat Kacau! Apakah yang terjadi? Kemasukan malingkah? Kemasukan binatang kah? atau kedatangan Alien kah? Author tidak tau juga hehehe.

Sang pemilik rumah alias Owner yang baru saja pulang entah dari mana langsung histeris melihat rumahnya yang berantakan bagai di hajar supporter PSSI(kog makin nggak nyambung ya?)

"Lah… Rumah gue kenapa?!" kata Hisagi cengo kuadrat berpangkat kubik

"Buset! Hisagi, rumah lo kemasukan Mamooth ya?" Tanya seorang gadis aka Kuchiki Rukia

"Nggak tau deh, " kata Hisagi yang masih cengo

"Eh, Nii-san udah pulang," kata seorang pria berambut hitam dengan mata Violet,Kusaka

"Kusa, nih rumah kenapa?" Tanya Hisagi

"O ini… jadi kemarin kami mengejar tikus," kata Kusaka dengan tampang tanpa dosa

"Emang tikusnya segede apaan sih?! Sampai-sampai nih rumah kayak kapal pecah gini?!" kata Hisagi emosi

"Gede banget, Nii-san. " kata Kusaka

"Ya elo, Tikusnya!" gerutu Hisagi sambil melempar bola kasti yang di dekatnya dan tepat mengenai Kusaka

"Aduh… Ittai," gerutu Kusaka mengelus jidatnya yang benjol karena di lempar oleh bola kasti tersebut

"Hisa, aku pulang dulu ya, " kata Rukia lalu ngacir sebelum kemarahan Koibito-nya meledak

"Ada apa sih, ribut-ribut?" kata seorang pria berambut raven hitam dengan mata aqua green, Kaien

"Kai! Rumah gue lo apain?" maki Hisagi

"Ano, His kemarin ada tikus jadi kami kejar rame-rame. Seru loh," kata Kaien masih dengan tampang tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun yang ada malah terlihat antusias

Hisagi hanya berdecak kesal dengan penjelasan dua mahluk yang nggak jelas ini tiba-tiba

"Itu Tikusnya!" kata Kaien

Hisagi menoleh dan kembali cengo melihat tikus ukuran mini, dan emosinya kembali meledak.

"Jadi hanya untung nangkap nih,tikus! Rumah gue lo hancurin!" maki Hisagi kesal

"Gila His, dia pintar loh," kata Kaien yang malah muji kepintaran tikus tersebut

"Elonya aja yang bego! Dasar! Loh, headset gue man- HWa!" sorak Hisagi saat melihat tikus tersebut bermain dengan headsetnya

"Tikus sialan!" Maki Hisagi mengambil tongkat baseball disampingnya dan mulai mengejar tikus tersebut.

"Kusa, nii-san lo mengerikan ya," kata Kaien sweatdrop

"Banget, Kai-nii," kata Kusaka

"Woi! Cecunguk! Bantuin gue napa!" maki Hisagi masih berapi-api dan sudah bernafsu untuk mencincang tikus malang tersebut

"Ha-haik.. "

Lalu mereka pun sibuk mengejar tikus kecil putih yang imut dan unyu-unyu tersebut.

Alhasil keadaan rumah jauh lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya.

"Hah… capek," kata Kusaka

"Banget, " kata Kaien ngos-ngosan

Siapa yang tidak capek jika harus mengejar tikus keliling rumah, tapi sepertinya si pemilik rumah tidak mengenal kata menyerah. Dan masih dengan semangat 45 ia terus mengejar tikus yang masih membawa Headsetnya itu.

"Kembalikan!" teriak Hisagi sambil melempar berbagai barang ke arah tikus itu, dan ia kembali kesal saat lemparannya semuanya meleset.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" maki Hisagi yang masih mengejar tikus tersebut

Karena emosinya yang sudah di ujung tanduk, ia segera meraih Bazookanya Kusaka yang tergeletak di meja.

"Nii-san! Tunggu dulu!" sorak Kusaka saat melihat Bazookanya di bawa oleh Hisagi

"Udah tenang aja! Ntar gue balikin!" kata Hisagi lagi lalu mulai membidik tikus tersebut

"Aduh, bukan masalah itu tapi… "

"Udah tenang aja! Gue tau kog cara pakainya," kata Hisagi lagi

"Aduh! Kacau," gerutu Kusaka

"Emang kenapa?" Tanya Kaien

"Tuh, Bazooka gue rakit sendiri. Dan baru saja gue nyadar kalau-"

**BLAR!DUAR!**

"Kalau apa?" Tanya Kaien lagi tiba-tiba firasatnya tidak enak setelah mendengar bunyi ledakan tersebut.

"Gue.. gue kelebihan masukin bubuk mesiunya… " kata Kusaka dengan tampang horror

"Apa! Hisa!" Sorak Kaien lalu langsung keluar

"Kai-nii! Tunggu!" sorak Kusaka mengikutinya

Di halaman tergeletak sebuah headset dan juga Bazooka.

"Hisa! Pendek bener umur loe bro! Kenapa loe secepat ini koid nya? Padahal gue aja belum kawin, tega loe bro!" kata Kaien nangis gaje

"Nii-san! Elo sih, kan udah gue bilang. Mana loe belum bikin surat wasiat lagi!" kata Kusaka yang ikut nangis

"Woi! Bantuin gue turun Woi!" sorak Hisagi dari suatu tempat

"Ku-kusa… lo denger apa yang gue denger nggak?" Tanya Kaien gemetaran

"Iya, gue denger apa yang loe denger kog," kata Kuska merinding

"Woi!" sorak Hisagi lagi

"Se-se-se-SETAN!" sorak Kaien dan Kusaka lalu masuk ke rumah

"Woi! Bego! Turunin gue!" sorak Hisagi yang ternyata kesangkut di pohon cemara.

"Hadoh! Gimana cara gue turun!" maki Hisagi

"Loe ngapain His?" Tanya seekor baboon aka Renji yang lagi asik makan pisang

"Eh, elo Ren! Bantuin gue! Ambilin tangga!" sorak Hisagi

Mungkin karena ketulian atau kebegoan Renji, dengan santainya dia menjawab

" Hisa, udah turun dong, malu tuh diliatin tetangga," kata Renji

"Iye! Gue mau turun tapi nggak bisa bego!" maki Hisagi yang serasa pengen mencincang Renji menjadi baboon Sushi

"Eh?" kata Renji bingung

"Bawain Tangga bego! Atau gue jadiin Sushi juga lo!" maki Hisagi

"O… ya bentar gue beliin sushi!" kata Renji langsung pergi

"Woi! Siapa yang mau Sushi bakayarou! Turunin gue!" sorak Hisagi yang masih setia nyangkut di pohon cemara. Tiba-tiba

Prak!

"Hwa!"

Buak!

Ggio yang baru pulang entah dari mana langsung teriak histeris.

"Woi! Tolong! Hisa bunuh diri!" sorak Ggio

"Eh, apa?!" kata Kira ikutan kaget

"Hah, bunuh diri?" kata Hitsugaya cengo

"Iya, Kir cepetan lo ambil Kain putih deh," kata Ggio

"Baik!" kata Kira lalu ke dalam

Kemudian Ggio dan Hitsugaya segera menyeret Hisagi.

Sementara itu Yumichika yang lagi nonton gossip bingung melihat Kira yang sibuk bongkar-bongkar lemari.

"Eh, ada apa?" Tanya Yumichika

"Itu, si Hisagi bunuh diri," kata Kira

"Apa!" sorak Yumichika kaget

"Makanya gue cari kain putih nih, nah ini dia," kata Kira lalu ke luar

"Gue ikut. " kata Yumichika.

Di luar Ikkaku dan Iba sudah menggali kuburan untuk Hisagi.

"Ini kainnya. " kata Kira

"Hisa, lo tenang ya di alam loe. " kata Iba yang mimpin doa

Saat peti akan ditutup, Hisagi segera bangun

"Woi! Lo mau nguburin gue hidup-hidup!" sorak Hisagi

"SETAN!" sorak semuanya lalu ngacir

"Sialan!" maki Hisagi

Sementara itu Kaien dan Kusaka

"Gimana nih?" Tanya Kaien

"Nggak tau," kata Kusaka

"Kai!"

"Eh, ada apa?" Tanya Kaien bingung melihat teman-temannya yang terlihat sangat pucat

"Itu, si Hisagi dia hidup bro!" kata Yumichika

"Ya iyalah, emang dia udah koid!" kata Kaien

"Bukan gitu, tadi dia udah koid, karena bunuh diri. Lalu dia bangun lagi," kata Kira

"Eh! Yang benar?!" kata Kaien dan Kusaka kaget

"Iye!" sorak semuanya

"Syukurlah! " sorak Kaien dan Kusaka lalu berlari keluar

"Woi! Kog mereka malah senang ya?" kata Ikkaku bingung

"Nggak tau juga deh," kata Kira

Di luar

"Hisa! Aduh, syukurlah loe masih hidup bro!" sorak Kaien sambil nangis gaje dan meluk Hisagi

"Woi! Siapa yang-"

"Nii-san! Loe hidup kembali!" sorak Kusaka

"Hah?" Hisagi makin cengo mendengar kata "hidup kembali"

"Hisa! Ini sushinya! Hwa! YAOI!" sorak Renji saat melihat Kaien meluk Hisagi

"Enak aja!" sorak Kaien lalu meleapas pelukannya, dan melempar Renji dengan batu nisan

"Aduh!Eh, loe udah turun?" Tanya Renji

"Woi!baboon bego! Gue nyuruh lo ngambilin tangga! Bukan beli Sushi bego!" maki Hisagi

"Eh, sorry," kata Renji tersipu malu (lah, kenapa malah malu?!)

"Hisa, tenanglah di alam loe," kata Iba yang udah bawa buku mantera

"Kita doain ketenangan loe disana," kata Yumichika yang bawa sesajen

"Tenang aja semua kesalahan loe, kita maafin kog," kata Ggio

"Woi! Siapa yang Koid! Gue masih hidup bego!" maki Hisagi

"Enelan?" Tanya kira (sejak kapan Kira jadi gini ya?)

"Ciyus!" kata Hisagi

"Mi apa?" Tanya Yumichika

"Mi bakso, mi tek-tek, mi pangsit, aduh! Kenapa gue jadi ketularan Sule gini?" maki Hisagi frustasi

"Udahlah, mari kita damai," kata Kusaka

"Bener tuh,Bro," kata Kaien

"Damai apanya? Kan gara-gara elo gue nyangkut di atas Kusa!" maki Hisagi sambil men deathglare Kusaka

"Sabar,bro. " kata Kaien berusaha untuk menenangkan kembarannya itu

"Bra!bro!Bra!Bro! loe juga udah sampe kering leher gue teriak-teriak loe malah lari!" maki Hisagi

"Hehehe gommen," kata Kaien

Bisa dirasakan aura membunuh tingkat tinggi memenuhi mereka.

"Hwa! Behemoth ngamuk!" sorak Kaien lalu ngacir

"Tungguin kita!" sorak yang lainnya

"Woi!jangan lari!" sorak Hisagi lalu mengejar mereka semua.

**End of Flash back**

Sejak saat itu semuanya mulai melakukan pembersihan masal agar tidak ada tikus(lah apa hubungannya?)

Nah, masih belum percaya jugakah akan kejeniusan mereka?

See you in the next chapter!

* * *

**TBC**

"**Ahirnya setelah ngaret yang cukup lama Fic ini kepublish juga," kata Hikary**

"**Thor! Kenapa gue mulu yang kesisksa?" protes Hisagi **

"**gimana lagi, loe kan chara Fav gue," kata Hikary**

"**Masa chara Fav disiksa gini?" protes Hisagi**

"**Ya gitu deh," kata Hikary**

"**Dasar, mari kita lihat ada satu review dari Haruka Sya-chan. Hahaha mampus lo thor!" kata Hisagi**

"**Apaan ,oh makasih udah mengritik, gommen lupa hehehe. Makasih udah mau mereview, sekali lagi, Gommennasai,*deep bow*"**

"**Oke still mind to review this Gaje Fic?"**


	11. Oh Ternyata

**Kekonyolan Di Hari Minggu**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti**

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated :T**

**Warning :OOc,Gajeness,Mistypo(s),Eyd(s)**

**Chapter 11 : Oh Ternyata...**

* * *

**Ternyata readers masih meragukan kejeniusan mereka yang tidak tau harus di bawa kemana ya? Ya baiklah, karena dalam rangka hari libur terjepit Nasional, maka saya kasih contoh lagi**

**Flash back**

Kali ini kejadian pada sebuah malam di hari minggu yang sangat mencekam, dan terkesan mistis. Menonton Film horror dalam kegelapan? Pasti seru ya. Maskudnya sangat mencekam...

Ditambah lagi di luar hujan deras, dan petir menggelegar (Kenapa kesannya kayak di mansion tua?). Kali ini para MA aka Men Association lagi menonton film Final Destinination. Bisa Dibayangkan bagaimana semakin mencekamnya malam yang sangat tidak tenang ini.

"His... Hisa udahan ya,"kata Kaien yang udah merinding dan terlihat sangat pucat dan stress itu.

"Nanggung Kai, satu film lagi,"kata Hisagi yang masih terpanah dengan film itu.

"Hisa, satu itu nggak nanggung,"gerutu Kaien seraya menggemplang kembarannya itu dengan remot Tv

"Itte... Nanggung Kai, kan Cuma tinggal 2 jam lagi,"kata Hisagi lagi seraya mengusap kepalanya yang benjol itu

"2 jam itu lama bego!" maki Kaien lagi namun remot sudah di amankan Hisagi jadi Kaien nggak jadi untuk menggemplang kembarannya itu lagi.

Terkadang Kaien bingung dengan kembaran tapi bedanya ini yang bisa di bilang maniak dengan film hantu. Tapi yang lebih membuatnya bingung lagi dengan para anggota Ma yang sudah terbang ke alam mimpi masing-masing.

'Gimana caranya mereka bisa tidur dengan tenang sih? Padahal kan baru saja nonton film kayak gini,' gumam Kaien dalam hati

'Eh... tunggu dulu,Gin nggak ada? Kusa juga kemana ya tuh orang?'gumam Kaien lagi

"His, gue ke dapur dulu,"kata Kaien

"Iya,"kata Hisagi yang masih tidak berkedip ataupun menoleh dengan adegan film tersebut.

**Kaien Pov`s**

Aku keluar dari ruang tamu dan menuju dapur, jujur udara di dapur membuatku merinding. Bisa kurasakan angin kencang masuk dan memenuhi dapur.

'Aneh, kog dingin banget. Kan jendelanya terkunci,'kataku bingung

Lalu saat menginjakkan kaki di dapur bisa kulihat jendela terbuka dan seseorang di dekat jendela.

'Hah?Siapa tuh malam-malam? Masa di dekat jendela sih? Jangan... jangan... 'gumamku sambil menelan ludah lalu mulai menghampiri orang tersebut.

Saat tinggal beberapa langkah lagi orang itu menoleh, dan saat itu juga petir menyambar dan...

"Hya! Vampir!" sorakku panik

"Vampir jidat loe Kai! Heboh aja loe!"maki sosok itu

"Eh... ah elo Gin! Lo ngapain baka!" maki ku

"Loe nggak liat gue nelepon?" kata Gin lagi

"Trus napa pakai acara buka jendela segala baka!"makiku

"Sinyal nggak ada Mas Bro!" kata Gin lagi

"Napa nggak ke luar aja loe sono!?" kataku lagi

"Nggak ah, diluar kan ujan ntar basah deh," kata Gin lagi

"Mau-mau elu deh. Hati-hati aja Masbro, dijilat petir ntar,"kataku sambil meninggalkan dapur

Lalu aku kembali ke ruang tamu.

**End Of Kaien Pov`s**

"His.. woi.. ah dasar, malah tidur,"gerutu Kaien

Lalu ia memerhatikan jam dinding di ruangan tersebut.

'Hm... jam 1 malam, pantas udah molor,'gerutu Kaien seraya bersweatdrop ria

Tiba-tiba

"Gya!"

"Loe napa Kusa? Bikin kaget aja?" tanya Kaien kaget

"Sorry Kai-nii habis di dapur ada- ada... "

"O vampire maksud loe? Itu mah si Gin sialan,"kata Kaien lagi

"Aduh... bukan si Gin! Si gin barusan aja udah ke kamar,"kata Kusaka lagi

"Lalu?"

"Yang kelihatan hanya cairan bewarna merah berserakan di lantai. Lalu... orang itu megang pisau,"kata Kusaka lagi

"Hie?! Jangan-jangan maling. His woi! Bangun!" panggil Kaien sambil mengguncang tubuh Hisagi yang masih tidur itu

"Ungh... Apa sih,Kai?" gerutunya tapi matanya masih belum terbuka alias tiga perempat sadar(Emang ada?)

"Ada maling kayaknya His,"kata Kaien lagi

"Hah? Maling? Masuk dari mana? Loe kebanyakan ngayal kali,"gerutu Hisagi sambil menguap

"Aduh... Gue serius Nii-san!"kata Kusaka lagi

"Huah.. ya udah ayo kita cek kesana,"kata Hisagi dengan tampang ogah-ogahan

Lalu mereka bertiga pun menuju ke dapur.

"Apaan nih, lengket segala. Kerjaan siapa sih?" gerutu Hisagi saat menginjak cairan bewarna merah

"Jangan-jangan da-darah His,"kata Kaien gemetaran

"Ah, nggak mungkin. Ntar gue hidupin lampu du- loh kog nggak hidup?"gumam Hisagi lagi saat menekan saklar lampu tersebut

"Apa mati lampu ya?"tanya Kaien

"Sepertinya begitu,"kata Kusaka

"Ya udah ayo kita ambil lilin dulu,"kata Hisagi lagi

"Iya..."

Tuk... Tuk... Tuk...

"Apaan tuh?"tanya Kusaka

"Paling hanya angin doang,"kata Hisagi lagi

"Aduh lilin dimana sih,His?"gerutu Kaien yang kerepotan mencari lilin dalam gelap itu

"Nggak tau juga deh,Kai-nii. Oya nih pake lampu Hape aj- Hwa!" sorak Kusaka lalu langsung kabur

"Woi!Kusa! Ah dasar tuh anak benar-benar deh,"gerutu Hisagi

"His-Hisa..."

"Apa? Udah ketemu lilinnya?"tanya Hisagi lagi

"I-itu apa ya?"tunjuk Kaien pada sesosok mahluk di sudut ruangan

"Apaan sih?"kata Hisagi sambil memicingkan matanya untuk berusaha melihat lebih jelas

Tiba-tiba Petir kembali menggelegar dan dengan penyinaran dari petir tersebut sosok itu menjadi terlalu jelas dan

"HANTU!" pekik Kaien dan Hisagi lalu berlari dari tempat itu.

"Gila... "kata Kaien yang ngos-ngosan

"Hadoh kaget banget,"gerutu Hisagi

"Loe bedua ngapain?"tanya Gin yang ternyata belum tidur itu

"Gawat Gin! Ada hantu!"kata Kaien lagi

"Hah?Kog bisa?"tanya Gin bingung

"Itu tadi gue juga liat di ruang tamu,"kata Hisagi

"Heh? Kog bisa?"kata Gin lagi

"Nggak tau juga deh,"kata Kaien

"Mana Hantunya?"tanya sesosok orang berambut orange dan-

"Gya!Hantu Jeruk Sunkist!"sorak Hisagi,Kaien dan Gin

"Sialan loe! Ini gue Ichi!"maki Hantu Sunkist itu aka Ichigo

"Sorry-sorry,"kata Kaien lagi

"Bagaimana kalau kita lihat lagi,"usul Ichigo

"Boleh juga tuh,"kata Gin

Lalu ahirnya mereka pun kembali ke Dapur.

"Itu dia,"kata Kaien sambil menunjuk sesosok benda yang lagi mejeng di jendela.

"Hm... Kayaknya pocong,"kata Gin

"Atau Kuntilanak,"kata Hisagi

"Jangan-jangan Kuchisake Onna,"kata Kusaka

"Loe jangan yang aneh-aneh baka! Mana ada Kuchisake Onna di rumah gue,"gerutu Hisagi lagi

Lalu ahirnya mereka pun mendekati sosok itu

Satu langkah...

Dua langkah...

Dan...

"Ternyata Elo Baboon!" maki semuanya

Sosok yang lagi asik facebookan itu hanya melongo karena disorakin seperti itu.

"Loh pada ngapain disini?" tanya sosok itu aka Renji yang masih asik update status itu

"Bego! Bilang dari tadi!"sorak Kaien dan Hisagi keki dan langsung menghajar Renji hingga tak berbentuk itu.

"Wah, prihatin yah,"kata Ichigo

"Iya," kata Gin

"... cantik... "

Semuanya langsung terdiam

"Hehehe kayaknya gue kebanyakan nonton ya? Kog kayak denger suara ya?"kata Hisagi lagi

"Nggak elo aja, gue juga denger kog," kata Kaien

"Kita juga..." kata yang lain

"Lah... jangan-jangan..."

Saat menoleh kebelakang... Mereka kembali menelan ludah melihat sesosok figur yang berdiri di belakang mereka. Lalu tanpa count down dan aba-aba mereka langsung berteriak

"Gya! Kuchisake Onna!" sorak mereka lalu segera ngacir dari tempat itu

"Sialan! Masa gue secantik ini di bilang Kuchisake sih? Huah... tidur tengah malam tidak bagus untuk kulit,"kata sosok itu lalu pergi

* * *

**End Of Flashback**

Semenjak itu mereka kapok untuk nonton bioskop hantu di rumah. Dan Juga Kapok untuk nonton Oh Ternyata(?)

Oke Minna! Saya balik lagi! Hehehe Gommen udah lama nggak update, apalagi jadwal dan tugas-tugas makin menumpuk nih, hehehe. Makasih buat yang udah mau bersabar menunggu Fic ini, dan Terimakasih pada readers yang udah mau Read and Review. Tau kan yang terahir itu siapa?*plak*

Still mind to read this Fic?


End file.
